The Hope in Front of Us
by MoheiNeko
Summary: In the kingdom of Metalbey, dark things are starting to occur. But when King Ryo is kidnapped by a group called Shi-Akunin, it's up to his two sons and their new companions to rescue him. What exactly does the Shi-Akunin want with King Ryo? What's with the tattoos? See how this newly formed group fight off obstacles in hopes of saving King Ryo and maybe..even the world! AU.
1. Prologue

**This is my new story. I've decided to post the first chapter of The Hope in Front of Us before leaving. I'll return after my birthday. **

_**Full summary: In the kingdom of Metalbey, dark things are starting to occur. But when King Ryo is kidnapped by a group called Shi-Akunin, it's up to his two sons and their new companions to rescue him. What exactly does the Shi-Akunin want with King Ryo? What's with the tattoos? See how this newly formed group fight off obstacles in hopes of saving King Ryo and maybe...even the world?!**_

**I am accepting OC in this story. I already have 3 but I need some more! The form is on the latest chapter of my 'Series of One-Shots'. At least get them in by July 15. That's when I'll be back..well I think :P ..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the obvious characters. I do not own the following OC I have so far: Ryua, Midori, and Frieda. I only own Nichi, Yuji, Tei, & so on.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

"Gingka! Come on, Gingka wake up!" a childish voice exclaimed.

Golden-brown eyes blinked opened at the sound of the visitor. It was a boy with a head of green hair. He had big brown eyes and peach skin. He wore a yellow shirt under dark blue overall shorts. Gingka groaned and turned away.

"Go away Kenta.." he mumbled.

Kenta pouted as he shook the older. He then smirked.

"Gingka" he sang. "Dad said if you don't get up, he'll send Madoka."

Gingka's eyes shot open as he leaped from the bed. He quickly changed to a simple long sleeved blue shirt and black trousers. He stopped abruptly when he heard laughing. He turned to see the boy rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gingka asked slowly.

Kenta soon stopped laughing.

"Dad never said anything. I tricked you." he said as he went in a fit of giggles.

Gingka growled playfully. Kenta 'eeped' before rushing out of the room, Gingka right behind him. Laughing echoed around the halls. Gingka smirked and ran faster. He lunged forward and tackled Kenta to the ground. Kenta let out a squeal.

"No! Gingka please!" Kenta yelled.

Gingka laughed as he tickled the smaller boy.

"You deserve this Kenta!" he laughed.

The sound of a throat clearing made the boys slowly glance up. A woman stood there with green hair that came past her shoulders. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled. She wore a light blue dress that came to her ankles. A silver necklace matched her braclets.

"O-Oh.. H-Hey mom." Gingka said nervously.

"Shouldn't you two be at the breakfast hall with your father?" she asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Kenta and Gingka gulped.

"We were on our way." Kenta told their mother.

Their mother chuckled then winked.

"I know. I was just messing with you." she said.

The boys let out a sigh of relief. Their mother rolled her eyes before making her way toward the breakfast hall. Gingka jumped off of Kenta.

"Well little brother, we might as well go before our heads end up on the wall." he said.

Kenta nodded as he was helped up. The two soon made their way toward the dinning area.

* * *

The rattling of chains echoed profoundly in the young girl's mind. Dull blue eyes traveled to the semi-loose shackles that gripped her wrists and ankles. She blew her matted fluffy dark peach hair from her face. It spiked over the top and back of her head and fell with the bangs over her forehead. It was similar to a mohawk except with shaggy and jagged edges. The bottom of her hair fell three inches below her neck. She slowly glanced over her light peach skin. Dirt, bruises, and gashes were spread around. A light whimper snapped her from the observations.

"N-Nichi?" a small voice asked.

The girl, Nichi, glanced over at the owner of the voice. It was a small boy ,with the same hair and eye color as her, peering over with teary orbs.

"What is it Yuji?" Nichi whispered.

Yuji bit his lip in apprehension. Nichi's eyes softened as she pulled the four year old boy close. Yuji whimpered once more and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong Yuji." Nichi said.

Yuji placed his hand on his stomach. He looked up at the older as his eyes leaked.

"My tummy is making noises." Yuji's bottom lip started to quiver. "I'm hungry."

Nichi sighed sadly and ran her hand over the small boy's cheek. Yuji tried to snuggle closer into her but grew confused as he was placed down.

"Sis?" he asked.

Nichi stood up and winced slightly. She tied her cloak and covered her worn out tunic dress. She looked to Yuji.

"I'll be back." she said.

Yuji shook his head frantically.

"N-No! Don't leave! The Master said we had to stay!" he protested

Nichi frowned. Her eyes became dull.

"I don't care. I will _not_ let my brother starve." she said firmly.

Yuji whimpered and nodded.

"Be safe" he whispered.

Nichi leaned down and kissed his head before pulling up her hood. Her eyes scanned the carts as they rode by. She took in a deep breath and sped toward the carts with miraculous speed. When she grabbed two apples, harsh arms wrapped around her waist. Nichi cried out as they threw her down. Her raging blue eyes clashed with murky green. A man with choppy hair grinned evilly at her.

"I suppose it's time to tighten these." he said as he tightened the shackles.

Nichi winced and growled.

"Yoshi." she sneered.

The man, Yoshi, pulled back his hand and struck Nichi. The young girl flew to the ground. Yoshi kicked her ribs and pulled her up by her hair.

"It's 'Master' to you, scum." Yoshi snarled.

Nichi bared her teeth and tugged at the shackles. Yoshi laughed and motioned behind her.

"I'd behave if I were you." he said.

Nichi's face grew a confused look as she turned around. Her eyes widened in horror. A man she recognized as Yoshi's guard, held Yuji up by his collar.

"YUJI!" Nichi shouted.

The man threw Yuji down and kicked him. The small boy started to wail.

"NO! STOP! Don't hurt him, please!" Nichi cried.

Yoshi grew a smug look as Nichi gathered the crying boy in her arms. She wrapped him in her large cloak. The guard picked Nichi up by the collar and threw her in the carriage. Yuji continued to cry as he hid himself in the cloak.

"Shh.." Nichi soothed.

Yuji sniffled and looked up. Nichi grinned and pulled out an apple. Yuji let out a quiet squeal before munching on the fruit. Nichi smiled at him. Yuji held up the apple to his sister. Nichi took a bite as she felt the carriage start to move. She frowned. Yuji rested his head on her shoulder as the apple fell from his limp hand. Nichi smiled gently at the sleeping boy. 'I'll keep you safe. Even if it means my death.' she thought. A single tear slipped from her eyes. 'Punishment awaits.'

* * *

A girl with light brown-maroon hair and light blue eyes walked down the hall. It was Madoka. 'I can't believe I woke up this late.' she thought, angrily.

A cry of pain forced her to stop. She quietly strolled over and peered inside the throne room. She gasped at the scene in front of her. Yoshi held a gray bull whip. He then struck Nichi with all of his might. The young girl cried out. Madoka's eyes started to tear at the cries Nichi let out. They widened as a familiar face came to view. It was a man with tan skin and dark blue hair. He had intense yellow eyes. He swung a metal whip down. It landed harshly on Nichi's back. Madoka let out a quiet sob at Nichi's face. She felt as if her breathe left her as her eyes fell on a small form in Nichi's hold. Yuji gripped her shirt. His whole body shook as he hid. Tears leaked from his screwed shut eyes. 'She-She's protecting him. Why is Isao and that man doing this? I-I have to get help!' Madoka thought as she ran from the scene.

* * *

Gingka laughed as Kenta choked on his drink.

"You alright there buddy?" he asked.

Kenta nodded as he laughed. Their father, King Ryo, shook his head in amusement at his sons antics.

"You both are just like your father at your age." their mother, Queen Haruka, said.

Ryo looked at her in shock.

"I remember someone who used to-" he started.

"Don't even finish that." Haruka said.

Gingka, Kenta, and the councilmen tried to hide their laughter. Suddenly, Madoka came running in. Tears were cascading down her face. Everyone stood up in surprise. One particular councilman approached her in worry. He had shaggy yet neat brown-maroon hair and blue eyes.

"Daughter?" he asked.

Madoka just shook her head and motioned them to follow her.

"Please hurry! King Ryo, you must see this!" she exclaimed.

She then ran out of the hall, everyone following her. Once they stopped, everyone gasped. Madoka hid herself in her father's stomach. Nichi laid on the floor, shaking. Her breaths came out uneven.

"Sis.." Yuji whimpered.

Nichi slowly looked at him with dull eyes. Yuji whimpered again as he placed his hands on her cheeks. He hesitantly wiped away the blood that dribbled from her mouth. Nichi grunted as Yuji was taken from her. Dull blue eyes shined with hatred as Yoshi smirked. He clutched the boy tightly. Haruka and the others quickly made their way in the room quietly.

"Put. Him. Down." Nichi demanded.

She punctuated each word. Isao and Yoshi laughed. Isao kicked her ruthlessly, knocking her to the ground.

"_Enough_!" Ryo yelled.

He had seen enough of the treatment.

Isao, Yoshi, and their guards looked in shock toward the entrance. Haruka made her way quickly to the two young ones. She glared at Yoshi.

"Drop the boy. _Now_!" she ordered.

Yoshi immediately followed the orders. Yuji then instantly ran to Nichi, who was breathing intensely heavy. Haruka approached behind him.

"Nichi?" he whimpered.

Nichi slowly looked up. She coughed roughly.

"W-Well, there goes my right lung." she joked.

Yuji giggled and Haruka smiled warmly at her, knowing what she was doing.

"Silly sissy." Yuji said.

Nichi smiled but it instantly change in to a grimace. Haruka crouched down. Nichi glanced up. She gasped.

"Q-Queen Haru-uka." she said in shock.

She went to bow her head but Haruka stopped her.

"Please, don't. What is your name?" she asked.

"Nichi.." Nichi said.

"She's my sis." Yuji added.

Haruka smiled softly at him.

"And what is your name?" she asked him.

"I-I'm Yuji and I'm four." he said.

"Well aren't you a big boy."

Yuji giggled and nodded. Haruka looked at the struggling Nichi.

"How old are you Nichi?" she asked.

"I'm twelve." Nichi said.

Haruka's eyes flashed at the old and new marks and scars on the two children's bodies.

"May I ask a favor, Your Highness?" Nichi asked.

"Of course." Haruka answered gently.

Nichi nodded and motioned to Yuji.

"Will you please take him?" she whispered.

"N-No!" Yuji cried. He stopped when Nichi held up her hand. "B-But why sis? Don't you want me?"

Nichi gave him a sad expression.

"Of course I do. I just—I can't keep you safe Yuji. If you died, I-I wouldn't have anything to live for. If you are with Queen Haruka, I know you will be safe." she explained.

She looked to Haruka who nodded and smiled. Yuji let out a sob and hugged her.

"Don't forget about me!" he wailed.

Nichi smiled.

"Never." she whispered. She looked up. "May I visit him once and a while?"

"Of course." Haruka said, she looked at Ryo who nodded.

Haruka smirked and pulled a key from her sleeve. Nichi stared in shock.

"My husband and I do not approve of this. Isao and that man will be taken care of." Haruka said, quietly. She smiled. "You are freed."

She unlocked the shackles from Nichi's wrists and ankles. Tears leaked from the bright dark blue eyes of Nichi. A thought came to mind as she whispered something in Haruka's ear. Haruka nodded. Nichi smirked and stood. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could feel the pain start to fade. She turned and glared at Isao and Yoshi with murderous eyes. She slowly walked toward them. Isao looked to one of his guards.

"Get her!" he shouted.

The guard ran at Nichi. The said girl smirked before speeding toward him. 'She's fast!' Gingka thought. Nichi slid on the ground and kicked his shin. She wrapped her other leg around him and twisted her body. The guard fell toward the ground. Nichi gave a punch to his stomach as he flopped on the floor.

"Not much of a guard." Nichi said as she leaped up.

She ran and jumped, giving a double front kick to Isao's face. She twisted and roundhouse kicked Yoshi's guard. Nichi started to breathe heavy. She shook her head as her vision blurred. 'Crap.' she thought. Once she was able to catch her breath, she ran toward Yoshi and did a jumping side kick. Yoshi dodged and gave a low kick to Nichi's calf. Nichi grimaced. She dodged the punch that headed toward her face. She ducked and jumped up. She grunted and gave a front kick to Yoshi's mouth.

"Touch my brother or any child again, I'll do worse." she snarled.

Her eyes grew clouded for a second. She gave one last gentle look to Yuji and the other before escaping the room.

As she left through the gate, Nichi started to stumble. She let out a pained groan as she sunk to the ground.

* * *

**What did you guys think? R&R. **


	2. The Start of it All: The Dove and Cat

**Welcome to Chapter 2. Firstly, I would like to thank those who sent in OC requests. I will be happy to include them. Before anything I would like to apologize for taking awhile to update, though I'm not sure if it was that long. I wasn't feeling like myself and what not. I'm not one who voices or likes to show my emotions a lot. It's not that I have a problem with it, I just feel it will turn around and blow up in my face. So to get it off my mind, my mother decided to take a trip back to our hometown in Japan to visit some family for my birthday and such. It worked. And now I'm back. Woohoo! **

**Anyway, before anything, I'd like to thank a couple people. To be honest they're the first 'friends' I've gained on here, even if it's a one-sided thing (Meaning if I only think of them as a friend and they don't think of me as such) which I have no idea heh. **

**Sorry if I'm embarrassing you by "calling you out" or something like that, But thank you SilentWhisper43 , YamiGingka14, GoldenAngel999, and Graceful Amaryllis. You all helped keep my mind off of the troubles even though you didn't know about them. I am very grateful. May God bless you. **

**(I sound so old T^T)**

**Bah! Enough of my rambling, enjoy! Sorry if it seems choppy and I need some boy OC! I have two of my own but one will be leaving and the other won't show up for a while. So I'd appreciate it please. Okay, sorry for the length of this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the obvious characters. I only own my OC. I don't own Midori, Ryua, Ninel, Frieda, or Sierra.**

* * *

Nichi sighed from her place in an oak tree. It's been three days since she left Yuji with the queen. She missed him. She glanced down at her current clothing. Nichi wore a navy blue sweatshirt that was slightly outlined with white. She also wore baggy ash-blue shorts, that came to her knees, and white sneakers. 'I need to get used to these..' she thought. She had been given the clothes by Kaoru and Hana Tengoku. A couple who had found the unconscious Nichi. They had doctored her wounds and fed her a giant meal. Nichi couldn't have been more grateful. Then, a day later, she left. 'I hope they're doing okay.' she thought. She let out a sigh through her nose as the recent events flashed through her mind.

"I wonder how it was.." she mused.

During the time she was unconscious, Isao and Yoshi were severely punished for their crimes. Fifty lashes plus banishment to be exact. Nichi huffed.

"I hope those lashes hurt."

_**BOOM!**_

Nichi jumped and shot her head toward the sound. Her eyes widened as smoke came from the village.

"What in the world?!" she shouted as she leaped from the tree.

She jumped over a broken tree trunk and rushed toward the commotion. Nichi skidded to a halt as flames danced in her eyes. Shrieking echoed. Nichi quickly snapped herself out of the daze before running ahead. The first thing that caught her attention were the men gliding around with swords and high-tech flamethrowers. Others had metal whips and maces. Nichi's eyes darkened as a thought came to her mind, 'Koroshiya Raiders.'

_"NO! MY BABIES!"_

Nichi whipped her head toward the scream. Her eyes fell on a hysterical woman. She struggled as she desperately tried to reach two small children, who were trapped by a raider. He pointed a flamethrower at them, a sinister smirk developing on his face.

"NO!" Nichi screamed as she darted toward them. She pulled them close and somersaulted underneath the flames. The two children cried out in fear.

"Are you both okay?" Nichi asked as she scanned over them.

They both nodded and whimpered.

"Watch out!" the little girl yelled.

Nichi turned and gasped. She ducked and avoided the flames that shot out at them. She gently yet firmly pushed the two children back to their mother.

"Thank you!" the woman cried.

She pushed her two daughters to shelter. Nichi grunted as she was kicked. She turned and snap kicked the flamethrower away.

"Don't mess with me!" she growled.

She launched herself at the man and pinned him down. Her eyes flashed as she struck his face rapidly with her fists. She leaped up and sped toward another. Nichi tackled him just as he was about to strike an elderly man. She jabbed his stomach and struck him with the hilt of his sword. She glanced up as shouting came from ahead. Striking navy blue eyes clashed with beautiful indigo. A young girl with silver white hair. It was cropped short on the top and long on the bottom. She wore a dress that had a white bodice and a black ruffled bottom. The bodice came over the skirt and was held by a black belt, so that it ruffled over the skirt a little. She grimaced as a sword grazed her pale skin. Their eyes clashed once more. A silent message was passed between them. Nichi nodded. She sped toward them with sharp eyes. The girl swung her black nine-tailed whip at three men. Nichi's eyes widened as two men snuck up behind the girl.

"Duck!" Nichi shouted.

The girl's widened as Nichi leaped over her. She preformed a double front kick to the men's faces. She turned and pulled out her dirk.

"Nice moves." the girl commented.

She had a soft voice. Nichi nodded.

"Not so bad yourself. My name's Nichi." she said.

"I'm Midori."

"Well, Midori, more raiders are coming."

"I'm not afraid."

Nichi smirked as she and Midori turned to face the raiders.

"Yup. I think we'll get along great." Nichi said.

The two then charged straight for the enemy.

* * *

Haruka let a tear slip down her cheek as she held a weeping Yuji and Kenta close. Gingka was also huddled around them. They watched as Ryo did his best to fight of a couple of raiders.

"What will we do mom?" Gingka asked as he peered at the unconscious guards.

Haruka glanced at her eldest.

"I do not know." she looked back at her husband. "But I fear the worst."

The sound of slow clapping grabbed everyone's attention. They looked to see a man with blonde hair with a orange streak. He had intense crimson eyes. Ryo's eyes widened.

"Katashi." he breathed out.

The man, Katashi, smirked.

"How are you, King Ryo?" he asked mockingly.

Ryo's eyes narrowed.

"Do not mock me." he said, not too nicely.

Katashi chuckled.

"I'd watch that tone. You don't want anything happening to you family right?" he asked.

Ryo snapped his head toward his family as he heard Haruka's cry. Three raiders were pointing swords at their faces. Ryo started to panic.

"NO! Don't touch them!" he cried.

Katashi snapped his fingers and they moved away. He strolled over until he was face to face with Ryo.

"The only way to make sure your family is safe, is if you come with me. No struggle." he whispered.

Ryo glared but nodded.

"Perfect." Katashi said as he motioned to some of his men. He turned to them and said, "Take the queen and her children to the gardens. Prepare a carriage."

Ryo's eyes widened in horror.

"You said-!"

He stopped short as a club hit the back of his head. He slumped forward into Katashi's waiting arms.

"Never trust the Shi-Akunin." Katashi whispered.

He walked out with two raiders and an unconscious Ryo, ignoring the screams coming from Haruka and Gingka.

* * *

Nichi placed her finger to her lips and turned away from Midori. The said girl nodded as they peered over the walls. They watched as Haruka and the others were pushed in the gardens. Nichi's eye brows furrowed. 'Where's King Ryo?' she thought. Her eyes widened at a tiny form. 'Yuji..'

The two girl instantly ducked as they came closer. They quietly listened.

"Get moving!" one raider demanded.

Haruka took in a deep shaky breath. She pulled up her leg and stomped on the raider's foot.

"RUN!" she cried.

Before Gingka and the two young ones got a chance, Haruka was backhanded. She flew to the ground.

"Mom!" Gingka and Kenta shouted.

Yuji whimpered. In the background, Nichi and Midori shot up.

"Let's go!" Nichi said.

"Right!" Midori said.

They jumped down and charged toward the raiders. Yuji gasped.

"Nichi!" he said happily.

Midori attacked the two men using leather gloves with metal cat claws. She voiced her discomfort as a slight burning feeling appeared on her neck. Haruka gasped as she witnessed the symbol of a cat form on Midori's neck. Her eyes traveled to the girl's waist as the crest materialized.

Nichi leaped up and glided above Gingka and Kenta. She twisted her body and collided with three extra raiders. Gingka's eyes widened as the symbol of a dove appeared on Nichi's neck. The crest materialized on her waist. Nichi growled at the men on the floor. She turned to see Haruka standing. She rushed toward her.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Nichi asked.

"I am fine Nichi." Haruka reassured.

Angry shouting became clear from the distance.

"We need to get out of here!" Kenta shouted.

Haruka lifted Yuji as they hurried off. All of a sudden, strong hands pulled a struggling Midori from the group. Nichi, sensing something off, turned to see the ten year old gone. Her eyes darkened and narrowed. She then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

A man snickered as he held an unconscious Midori.

"She has a crest. I'll be sure to get a lot of money for her." he whispered to himself.

"I doubt that."

The man snapped his head toward the voice. Nichi stepped out of the shadows. Her blue eyes dark with anger.

"You're supposed to be banished Yoshi." Nichi said, her voice monotone.

Yoshi snickered evilly as he pressed a knife to Midori's neck. A small amount of blood trickled down.

"Take one more step and your friend is dead." Yoshi threatened.

'...Friend...' Nichi thought uncertainly.

"I'm not kidding!" Yoshi announced.

In a flash, Nichi was behind him with her dirk pressed against his back. It slowly pierced his skin as he dropped Midori.

"I told you, if you touched anyone ever again, I'd do worse. Don't take my threats lightly moron." Nichi whispered in a bored tone.

She removed her dagger as Yoshi collapsed. Nichi sighed as she lifted Midori onto her back, a stray thought lingered.

_'Friends.. That would be an interesting experience.'_

* * *

******I'm sorry if this seemed bad, I'm not feeling to well. I hope you guys liked it. R&R please.**


	3. Goodbye and Unlocked

******Chapter 3. Thank you for the reviews and favorites. I appreciate it c:**

******So before I give you this chapter, I'd like to share with you something that happened with me today. It's not bad but I just had to share this: Okay, so I was at the store with my little brother. I was talking on the phone with my cousin who does not speak English. He only speaks Japanese. About 10 minutes in the conversation, this random girl came up to me. I mean I had no idea who she was. I guess she was listening and she asked me,**

**"****Are you speaking Japanese?" I told her yes and this is the good part, but remember COMPLETE STRANGER. She said this- "Why are you pretending to be Japanese? You don't have a squeaky voice and you're not even wearing a short skirt. Also, you don't have slanted eyes."**

******My mind was blown at that point. I can pretty much say this was my facial expression- O.o and I anime fell in my head. My little brother started laughing so hard. I didn't even bother explaining anything and left. .-.  
**

******Okay so back to this. I had soo much trouble with this chapter. I'm sorry if it's bad. I literally deleted then rewrote about 3 times. But bleh.**

******Enjoy.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the obvious characters. I don't own the following: Ninel, Midori, Ryua, Seirra, Ciel, Frieda.**

* * *

_What is a friend? Can anyone tell me what that is? What it's like to be a..real friend?_

Nichi sighed through her nose. She glanced down from her spot in the tree, watching as Haruka doctored Midori's wound.

_Until then, I-I will be their friend._

Nichi jumped down and walked toward the others.

"Is she okay?" she asked as she motioned to the sleeping Midori.

Haruka smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine." she said.

Nichi nodded. She glanced at Yuji and her gaze softened. The small boy was sitting with his back against a tree. His eyes drooped slightly. Nichi smiled and strolled toward him. Yuji looked up as his eyes brightened.

"Sis!" he said happily.

Nichi noted the weariness in his voice. She frowned. She gathered him in her arms and leaned against the tree. Yuji smiled a tiny smile and yawned. He snuggled into Nichi, making the girl smile.

* * *

Midori blinked her eyes open. She noticed the others glancing in a specific direction.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Gingka jumped at her soft voice. He turned to her and motioned to the siblings. Midori could see the sadness in his eyes. She stood and peered over. Nichi was swaying with the sleepy Yuji still in her hold. Midori sensed the gloominess that radiated off of Nichi.

"Why don't you go to sleep Yuji?" Nichi asked.

Her voice was thick.

"Because I don't want this to end." Yuji whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't be with me when I wake up, right sissy?"

Nichi screwed her eyes shut as a tear slipped down. She let out a shaky breath.

"N-No. No I won't be." she whispered.

"That's why. I want to stay with you forever."

"Yuji..I just want you safe. I can't protect you."

"It's okay sissy. I understands."

Nichi hugged them four year old close.

"Sissy.." Yuji whispered.

The drowsiness in his voice had become heavier. He snuggled deeper into his sister.

"Yes Yuji?" Nichi asked.

"Will you sing to me? Please, just one last time.."

"It won't be the last time Yuji." Nichi said.

She pulled out a vintage locket that hidden underneath her sweatshirt. It was a bronze-silver color. On the front, it was decorated with an orchid. Wings were noticable on the back. Nichi opened it.

**_"The sun is the same as always today. It keeps shining its usual light._**

**_Giving its strength to the awakening morning and watching over everything."_**

Haruka and Midori didn't hesitate to let a few tears slip at Nichi's singing. Her voice was beautiful yet full of sorrow. Nichi continued to sing.

**_"As day after day goes by, I don't even have time to relax, and I panic - Each comparison made me tired, and once again I searched."_**

Yuji's eyes started to close.

_**"When spring starts whistling,I take a deep breath - In my past and future that are merged together, I want to embrace this moment."**_

Nichi let tears slip at Yuji's soft breathing.

_**"I walked around, looking for a shortcut. Somehow I just kept taking detours, too pathetic to even notice what I'd lost.**_

_**New things bloom and then flow of everything envelops me. And a beautiful miracle is born, amid the warmth. Spring is whistling, we can hear it. On this road that goes on forever, I want to feel this moment.**_

I love you Yuji.**_"_ **

Nichi closed the locket as she finished singing. She took it off and gently slipped it around Yuji's neck. She choked down a sob and rocked back and forth. She gave a kiss to his cheek before standing. She held him close as she walked toward Haruka. Nichi hugged him one last time before placing him in Haruka's arms.

"Please take care of him." she whispered.

Haruka smiled sadly.

"Of course. Please, keep my sons safe." she said.

Nichi nodded. Gingka and Kenta hugged their mother. Tears were cascading down Kenta's cheeks.

"Stay safe my little ones. Gingka, protect your brother." Haruka whispered.

Gingka nodded mutely. Haruka kissed both of their heads, befrore speeding off. The sound of horses echoed around.

"We need to leave. _Now_." Nichi said.

"But what about the kingdom?" Kenta asked.

Nichi shoved her hands in her pockets and looked away. That also came across her mind.

"We have to get rid of the raiders." Gingka insisted.

"Nichi, please. We can't leave these people." Midori pleaded

Nichi rolled her eyes. 'Do they honestly think I'm that cold-hearted?' She thought. She took of running a second later. When she realized no one was following her, she turned around.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked impatiently.

They smiled brightly and ran after Nichi. Nichi let a hint of a smile appear on her face. It quickly disappeared as her eyes turned stone cold. She stopped abruptly. Her mind started to fog. She could vaguely hear the gasps from the others. The village was almost completely burned down. Flames danced in rage. Nichi's head started to pulse. Her form started to shake. Her dove symbol started to glow.

"Nichi?" Kenta asked warily.

Nichi's eyes flashed before she sped off. Gingka and the other two gaped.

"She's faster than before!" Gingka exclaimed.

Nichi leaped and kicked a raider. The raider flew back and collided with debris. He gasped as Nichi glared at him. Her navy blue orbs were outlined with white. Nichi tensed as reinforcements gathered.

"You! Slave!" a familiar voice growled.

Midori gasped. 'Nichi's a slave?!' she thought in horror. She turned to Gingka, who nodded solemnly. Midori snapped her head toward her friend. 'Nichi..'

The air seemed to suddenly shift. A white glow started to envelop Nichi. She turned to face the voice, her body shaking with anger. The glow flashed violently.

"Isao." Nichi snarled.

Isao rushed towards Nichi with a murderous glint in his eyes. Nichi charged toward him with her dirk in her hands. As Midori and Gingka went to help, raiders surrounded them.

"Kenta, go hide!" Gingka yelled.

Though Kenta didn't want to leave his brother and friends, he followed his brother's orders. Gingka's pegasus symbol glowed as a blue light surrounded him. Purple surrounded Midori.

* * *

_**Clang!**_

Isao and Nichi's weapons clashed. Both of their eyes sparked with rage. Nichi ducked down and gave a low kick to Isao's calf. The said man howled in pain and stumbled back. Nichi hurriedly rose up and preformed a reverse roundhouse kick to his chest. Isao flew back and slammed against the rubble. Isao winced then chuckled humorlessly.

"How's your brother Nichi? I wanted to try out my new weapon on him." he said.

Nichi's eyes radiated hatred.

"You'll pay!" she shouted.

She jumped up, ready to kick Isao. He swung his legs, knocking Nichi to the ground. The impact slightly knocked the breath out of her. She quickly got up as Isao approached her. Nichi knew she was overdoing herself. 'Stupid limit.' She didn't have much time to think as Isao preformed a snap kick. She dodged his kick and punched his stomach. As he leaned over in pain, Nichi clutched his hair and repeatedly attacked his face with her fist.

* * *

Gingka ducked as a sword came down on him. He rolled out of the way and soon stood. He jumped up and gave a snap kick to one of the raiders. He dodged an oncoming punch and did a reverse sweep kick, making a raider face-plant the ground. He stole a sword and struck another raider in the arm. He hit the back of their head with the hilt. Gingka cried out as his shoulder was slashed. Nichi whipped her head toward him as his cry rang through the air. She slashed Isao with her dirk. She dashed over and tackled the one who injured Gingka. Gingka bit his lip and kicked a raider between the legs. The raider yelped and sunk to the ground.

Midori pounced on a raider and dug her claws into his neck. She leaped up and swung her whips, taking out five of the raiders. She took out a blue diamond sword. She slashed a raider in the stomach. He cried out as poison started to spread throughout his body. Her eyes became hard as three more men came running toward her. She jumped up and did a double roundhouse before finishing in a reverse hook kick. She ducked as the third man threw a punch. She slashed his side with her sword.

Midori turned to see Nichi panting rather loudly. Kenta came running with a look of worry written on his face. Gingka tore some of his shirt and wrapped his shoulder.

"Are you guys okay?!" Kenta asked.

Gingka nodded and said,

"So far so good."

Nichi's panting became louder. Her dirk slid from her hand. Midori's eyes widened as Nichi fell forward. She rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Prince!" Midori yelled to Gingka.

Gingka and Kenta hurried over. Their eye brows rose in concern. Gingka maneuvered Nichi until she was on his back. Her right arm draped over his shoulder as her left dangled at her side. Her head dropped on the back of his neck.

"She most likely reached her limit." Gingka informed.

Kenta looked worriedly at Nichi. Midori furrowed her eye brows.

"Prince-"

"Just call me Gingka. I'm fourteen. Not twenty-eight. Same with Kenta." Gingka interrupted.

Midori nodded.

"Then, Gingka, where will we go?" she asked.

"To the next village. I'm injured and I can't carry Nichi too far with the injury."

Midori nodded once more. At a steady pace, the newly formed group continued to walk toward the sunset.

* * *

******Ehh.. Was it okay? T^T .. R&R**


	4. The Past Revealed

******Chapter 4. **

******I would like to ask a favor. For those who sent in an OC, please don't be angry or aggravated with me if I write your OC wrong. This is the first time I've done something like this. But if I did do something wrong, please do tell me. Thank you.**

******Also, Thanks Galaxy for the help (:**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the obvious characters. I do not own the following: Ryua, Midori, Arashi, Ciel, Sierra, Ninel, Frieda.**

******Honestly, I'm not happy with this chapter but please enjoy, ****気に入ってもらえるといいのですが ********(:**

* * *

**__****Nichi watched with dull eyes as a man with mint green hair and gray eyes approached her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"__****Are you ready Nichi?" he asked.**

**__****His voice was deep.**

**"__****..Yes, father." Nichi said in a monotone voice.**

**__****She stared blanky as he tapped her head. Her father, Takeo, grinned with pride. He walked passed her and stopped in front of a young man, about fifteen, with the same hair and eye color.**

**"__****Takeshi, go with her. Make sure she does it right this time." Takeo ordered.**

**__****Nichi could feel Takeshi's grin.**

**"__****Sure thing, father." Takeshi said.**

**__****Nichi's eye twitched at his tone. Rolling her eyes, Nichi walked on, shoving her hands in her pockets. She jumped off of the roof they inhabited. Her eyes were narrowed. Nichi smirked as she sped off. 'Bro can eat my dust.' she thought. Her small body skidded to a halt as she caught sight of her destination. Men and women in fancy clothes were laughing. Nichi tensed as Takeshi appeared beside her. **

**"__****Don't screw up." Takeshi said, harshly.**

**__****Nichi nodded silently as she pulled up her hood. Her eyes dulled as she sunk into the shadows. **

**__****The lights suddenly went out as the adults mingled.**

**"__****What's going on?!" one woman screeched.**

**"__****What happened to the lights!?" a man yelled.**

**__****In the shadows, Nichi rolled her eyes at their cries. 'What babies...' she thought. Her eyes hardened as she glided through the room. The cries of the adults echoed through the room. When the lights returned, they found all of their money gone. A sorrowful cry from a woman rang through the air. Everyone gathered around, wondering why she screamed. They gasped as a lifeless figure fell upon their eyes. **

**"__****My poor husband!" the woman cried.**

**__****Takeshi grinned as Nichi walked, trance-like, out of the building. Her face was emotionless, her eyes dull. Blood was splattered on her face. **

**"__****Nice job. You're first time killing." Takeshi said.**

**__****Nichi ignored him and continued to walk forward. **

**"__****I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it." she chanted. **

**__****Takeshi frowned slightly and pulled out his phone.**

**"__****Yeah, dad? Fail." he said with narrowed eyes.**

**__****He snapped his phone shut before following Nichi. He pulled back his arm and struck Nichi on the back of her neck. She let out a cry as she arched forward. Takeshi caught her as she slumped to the ground. He lifted her bridal style and walked off with an emotionless expression. **

**__****As he approached the kingdom of Metalbey, he saw his father sighning something. A carriage was waiting beside turned and glanced at Nichi's form with a glare. He pinned a note to Nichi's jacket and motioned to Takeshi. The said man nodded and threw Nichi into the carriage. The two walked away, not taking a single glance back.**

**__****Nichi woke to see people scurried away from her. She blinked in confusion. She looked down at the note pinned on her and tore it off. Her eyes gazed over it.**

**__****'Somehow, I knew it would come to this. You're nothing but a failure to this family. **

**__****You're not fit to be a Koroshiya Raider. Your 'good heart' will be the end of you. **

** __****-Takeo'**

**__****A tear slid down Nichi's cheek.**

**"__****Excuse me?" a gentle voice asked.**

**__****Nichi jumped slightly and looked up. A woman with sea blue hair that was braided down her back glanced at her. She had soft lavender eyes. **

**"__****What's your name?" the woman asked softly.**

**"__****I'm Nichi." Nichi replied.**

**__****The woman smiled a gentle smile, making Nichi visibly relax.**

**"__****My name is Ayumi." she said.**

**"__****A-Ayumi, where am I?" Nichi asked.**

**__****Ayumi's expression saddened as she said,**

**"__****In the Dorei Carriage. We're slaves."**

**__****Nichi gasped. Resentment started to linger. **

**"__****Nichi?" Ayumi called quietly. **

**__****The small girl shook her head and peered at Ayumi.**

**"__****Yes?" she asked.**

**"__****How did you get that blood on you're face?" Ayumi asked.**

**__****Nichi gasped and threw her hand on her face. She watched as her shaky hand appeared in front of her face. A tear fell as she recognized the odor and image of the blood.**

**"__****I-I-I killed a-a man." she whispered, brokenly.**

**__****Her eyes grew clouded as she witnessed Ayumi's eyes grow wide.**

**"__****B-But I didn't want to! I really didn't! But it was what I was trained to do ever since I was three! Steal and kill! I-" **

**__****Nichi was interrupted as Ayumi pulled her into a firm yet gentle hug.**

**"__****Shh.. it's alright. Calm down." Ayumi soothed.**

**__****Nichi shook her head.**

**"__****I was so cold and I didn't really care, but when I killed him I snapped!" she cried.**

**__****Ayumi nodded as she continued to comfort the crying girl. Neither of them moved as the carriage took off.**

Kenta watched with worried eyes as Nichi made no movement. 'Nichi, wake up.' he thought. He whimpered slightly and grabbed her hand**.**

* * *

"When do you think Nichi will wake up?" Midori asked.

"My guess is around a couple hours. When Kenta, my friend Madoka, and I were in lessons, I read that when someone goes over there limit it could take up to two days. I don't think Nichi will take that long though.." Gingka said.

He rolled his bandaged shoulder as it tightened. Midori nodded. Suddenly, Gingka stopped, making Midori halt as well. His eyes fell on a girl with brown-maroon hair and light blue eyes, walking down the pathway. She wore a white dress that flowed to her ankles.

"M-Madoka!" he yelled in happiness.

The girl snapped her head toward him. A smile broke out on her face.

"Gingka!" she exclaimed.

They rushed towards each other and embraced.

"How did you escape?!" Gingka asked.

"My father's escape hatch. You know, the one in his office." Madoka replied.

Gingka mentally kicked himself. 'That would've helped. Dad might've been safe if we would've used that.' he thought.

Midori walked up and smiled at Madoka.

"I'm Midori Aihara." she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Madoka Amano." Madoka said.

"Madoka, do you know if there are any libraries around?"

"Sure, just around the market. Why?"

Gingka sighed and explained their current situation. To say Madoka was shocked was an understatment.

"We need your help Madoka." Gingka stated.

"Let's see what the library has." Madoka said.

The three then walked toward the library.

* * *

**__****Nichi found herself standing in a semi-dark room. Flames were lit around the walls. She gasped as her eyes fell on a small form. It was a boy, about six or seven, with sea blue hair and soft lavender eyes. He had milky skin that was bruised and cut up. The boy was chained. When they met eyes, a silent message from the boy revealed itself to Nichi. 'Please, help me. Don't let them kill me.'**

**__****Nichi noticed a sparrow on the boy's neck as well as the crest. She glanced up as roaring reached her ears. The image of a red dragon, a mockingjay, a peacock, a lion, a cat, a dog, a horse, a pegasus, a dove, a sparrow, and what looked to be a chimera flashed before her eyes. Nichi watched helplessly as they all were enveloped in flames. She tried to cry out but widened her eyes as no sound came. She felt a cold chill run up her spine. Nichi slowly glanced down. Her eyes became constricted with horror. Lifeless bodies surrounded her. She recognized Gingka, Midori, Kenta, and the boy she just saw. She stood there, frozen, as she became surrounded in flames.**

"AH!" Nichi exclaimed as she shot up.

She panted heavily as she frantically searched the room. Her eyes fell on Kenta's shocked face.

"Nichi?" Kenta asked warily.

Nichi blinked as a tear slid down her cheek. She reached out and threw her arms around the boy. Kenta gasped and patted her back. Nichi then gently shoved him back and let out an awkward cough.

"Uh..sorry." she said.

"Are you okay Nichi?" Kenta asked.

Nichi sighed.

"Kenta, have you ever heard of 'The Ocean-Eyed Koroshiya'? She asked.

Kenta's face grew a look of thought.

"Yeah, it was some guy that would rob.." he trailed off as Nichi's head bowed in shame. "You?"

"Before anything, I'd like to explain. I was born into the Koroshiya Raider business. My father, mother, both of my older brothers, and my older sister are raiders. Ever since I was three, I was trained to do things that would help me with missions. I would be tortured constantly. I never got to experience a real family. One that actually cared. I never really wanted to be a raider. During my last mission, I accidentally killed a man because he caught me. The way I acted was the reason my father placed me in slavery." Nichi explained.

"H-How old were you?"

"Seven."

Kenta gasped.

"You were a slave for five years?!" he exclaimed.

Nichi nodded.

"Wait, so Yuji isn't your real brother?" Kenta asked.

"No, he is. When Yuji was one, my sister came to see me. She had Yuji with her. When she came, her exact words were, 'Mom had another baby. There's no potential in him so we don't want him.' She handed him to me then fled. He's been with me ever since."

Before Kenta got a chance to respond, Gingka, Midori, and Madoka came rushing in. Gingka looked Nichi straight in the eyes and said,

"We've got some information and you're definitely going to want to see this."

* * *

******Ugh.. I'm sorry that it's bad. It's 3:30 in the morning and I'm half asleep. I'm also pretty sick so I'm going to blame it on those two things. *sticks out tongue***

******I thought you guys deserved an update SO...**

******R&R please (:**


	5. The Plan and The Search

******Chapter 5. Hey guys, sorry for taking a while to update. It's been a complicated time lol. I also came down with something so ruthless..so evil! It almost destroyed me..it's called..Writer's block. But I managed! Hooray! Also, Sorry if I'm slow getting to the OC characters. Alright, so let's see if I did okay..HERE WE GO!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own my OC. I don't own: Midori, Arashi, Haru, Nagisa, Ciel, Sierra, Ryua, Frieda, or Ninel and any of the others I missed and what not.  
**

* * *

_"We've got some information and you're definitely going to want to see this."_

"Then let's see it." Nichi said.

Gingka walked up and handed her the large brown and white book. 'Monshou of the World..' Nichi read as she glided her fingers across the inscription.

"What exactly is this book?" she asked.

"We think it's a guide." Madoka answered.

Nichi looked up and glanced questionably at her.

"Oh sorry. I'm Madoka Amano." Madoka said.

"She's the one who found Isao and Yoshi beating you.." Gingka added quietly.

Midori widened her eyes at the last part. Nichi nodded.

"Thank you Madoka." she said.

Nichi looked back at the book and opened it. Her eyes scanned over the words. They stopped as they landed on one word: Shi- Akunin. Nichi felt her blood boil. 'Them.' she thought bitterly. She continued and began to read the description.

_~The Shi-Akunin are a large powerful group of Koroshiya Raiders that are spread across different nations. They became known in 1897 as one of the most ruthless groups known to man.~_

Nichi rolled her eyes. 'And I have to be related to them. Super.' she thought. She sighed inwardly and started to read again. Her eyebrows furrowed. 'What is this? I've never heard of anything like this.'

_~They're servants to the titan Hiron.~_

Nichi looked to the left of the page. Her eyes widened as she stared at the picture. A giant black dog, about seven feet and eleven inches, stood in the middle. It had beady Almandine eyes with specks of amber. It seemed boney yet muscular. Boney spikes went down it's back. The dog had a thin layer armor on it's paws and face. It's muzzle glowed with flames, waiting to be released. 'W-What the heck is that thing?!' she screamed in her mind. She glanced below the image and read the description.

_ ~The Titan Hiron.~_

Kenta's voice rang through her ears.

"Nichi?"

Nichi blinked and looked at the others.

"Are you okay?" Kenta continued.

"What do you mean?" Nichi asked.

"Well, your face was getting paler as you read" Gingka answered.

"Who were the ones that raided Metalbey?"

"Shi-Akunin. They kidnapped our father."

Gingka's voice was laced with hostility as Kenta whimpered and buried his face in Gingka's stomach. Madoka did her best to comfort Gingka. Midori hugged Kenta and whispered soothing words as the young boy cried. Nichi's hands shook with anger. Her eyes were glaring at five pictures on the other page. Blue eyes shined with hatred. One picture was a middle-aged man about forty. He had mint green hair and gray eyes. His skin was a peach-tan color. He expressed an emotionless face. Next was a man who looked to be twenty. He had the same hair and eyes as the first man. A bit of facial hair was on his chin. His eyes were hard and cold. After his was another man about eighteen. He had messy dark peach hair and gray colored eyes. His eyes were wide and a giant smirk was plastered on his face. A woman with long peach hair and navy blue eyes was next to him. She had sharp features and a smile on her face. Lastly, was a girl with long mint green hair. She had bangs that fell on her forehead. A long white streak was noticeable. Her left eye was blue and her right was gray. She had an emotionless face.

Nichi's face softened at the last two people. It was a boy and a girl. The boy had messy mint green hair and wide navy blue eyes. The girl had shoulder length mint green hair that was tied in a high side ponytail. She also had wide navy blue eyes.

Nichi ran her hand across their faces.

"Hey, what's wrong Nichi?" Madoka asked.

It was then Nichi realized that a tear had escaped her left eye. She cleared her throat and placed the opened book on table. She pointed to the pictures.

"Meet the family."

Nichi said family as with disgust.

"You're family is a part of them? The Shi-Akunin?" Gingka asked, appalled.

Noting his tone, Nichi gave him an icy glare.

"Stop it Gingka!" Kenta exclaimed, feeling an argument fixing up.

"It's not like I'm thrilled about it." Nichi stated. "Truthfully, I haven't been apart of that family for five years. I was sent into slavery because my dear father wasn't fond of the fact that I didn't like killing."

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"People make mistakes. It's apart of life. If someone has apologized for that mistake, you shouldn't hold it over them. You'd be no better than the actual mistake itself." Nichi told Gingka.

The said boy looked away, knowing she was right. Nichi glanced back at the pictures.

"The only ones I was close to were the twins." she said as she placed a hand on their photo.

"What are their names?" Midori asked.

"Noriya is the boy and Rin is the girl."

Kenta looked at Nichi in confusion.

"Why didn't you mention them?" he asked.

Nichi raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened for a second in recognition.

"Because I didn't want to place them with the others. Noriya and Rin are not raiders. They have gentle souls just like Yuji. But my parents continuously put them through torture. I doubt they've stopped now.."

Nichi looked away as she was overwhelmed with sorrow. She glanced back at the book, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What is it?" Gingka asked.

"I think-I think I might've found why they kidnapped your father." Nichi said.

"Why?!" Gingka asked, instantly at her side.

"In order to summon Hiron, a chant must be spoken or sung by the ruler of the East Nation."

"That's- That's dad.." Kenta said.

"And this is where we come in-_Those with the crests will be the ones to conquer or fall at the flames of the titan Hiron. Great disasters shall occur as they cross the Valley of Queens. Creatures of every kind shall swallow them whole. On the fourth full moon, either one of the two shall prevail: The warmth of the sky or the shadow of the Earth._" Nichi looked up. "That made no sense. If this is a prophecy, it's poorly written."

Midori tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, we obviously have to go against the titan Hiron." she said.

"Who's we?" Madoka asked.

"Us and the other people who have the crests apparently." Nichi said.

"Crests?"

Nichi, Gingka, Kenta, and Midori showed Madoka the tattoos on their necks as well as the matching crests.

"Interesting..." Madoka mused.

"So what's the plan?" Gingka asked.

"Finding the others before the Shi-Akunin do. Most likely, they'll do anything they can to prevent us from stopping them." Nichi said.

"And that's exactly what we have to do." Midori added.

"I'm in." Madoka interrupted.

Everyone turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"What?" Madoka asked.

"Are you kidding?! It's too dangerous Madoka!" Gingka insisted as he gripped her shoulders, their faces mere inches apart.

As if realizing their position, Gingka cleared his throat and stepped back. A blush spread across both of their cheeks. Nichi raised an eye brow at this. She glanced at Midori and Kenta with a look saying, 'Seriously? Anymore obvious?' They snickered.

"So, how will we get the others to join us?" Madoka asked.

"Good question.." Midori answered.

"Hmm. I think we should tell why for starters." Nichi said.

"And if they don't believe us?" Kenta wondered.

"We show them the book."

Nichi let out a dry cough. She winced and rubbed her throat.

"Here." Gingka said as he handed her a can of juice.

Nichi thanked him as she opened it. Her face twisted once the juice reached her taste buds. Her face turned slightly green as she spit the juice out. Everyone recoiled in shock. Nichi glanced at the can with a shaky hand. Her eyes widened.

"W-Where did you get this?" she asked.

Gingka gulped at the calm tone Nichi spoke in.

"It w-was over in the cabinet." Gingka said.

"You gave me _SPOILED JUICE!_"

"I'm sorry!" Gingka screamed as he bolted from the cabin.

"Get back here!" Nichi yelled as she sped after him.

"Should we go after them?" Madoka asked.

Midori and Kenta laughed loudly.

"Most likely." Midori said as they ran after the two.

When they got to them, Nichi was sitting on the ground and Gingka was covered in juice.

"I'm getting bored.." Nichi said. "You can stop following us now!"

Her face straightened as she whipped her head to the side, glaring at the bushes. Seconds later, a girl around sixteen walked from the bushes. She had slightly tanned skin and waist-length white hair that was held into a high ponytail. She had long bangs that covers the right side of her face. A patch of red was noticeable on the bangs. Her left eye was red. She wore a white top under a sleeveless black leather jacket and long black fingerless gloves. Her pants were gray and a brown leather belt around her waist. Her shoes were red-brown knee-high boots.

"Who are you?" Nichi asked, emotionless

The girl turned her cold expression to Nichi.

"I'm Ryua."

* * *

**Ughh! I need to get the hang of this again T.T R&R please.**


	6. The Red Dragon and A Talk

******Chapter 6.**

******Thanks for the reviews guys! They really make me feel better about my writing (: Also I guess this one is similar to chapter 3?**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own my OC. I don't own: Midori, Arashi, Haru, Nagisa, Ciel, Sierra, Ryua, Frieda, or Ninel and any of the others I missed.**

* * *

"Ryua.." Nichi said. "Why were you following us?"

"For the time being, I guard this village. You don't belong here. Now, tell me-" Ryua paused as she quickly placed her long katana blade at Nichi's neck. "Why are you here?"

Midori and Gingka stepped forward to help but stopped as Nichi held up her hand. Nichi's eyes landed on a red-dragon tattoo on Ryua's neck. Her dream flashed before her eyes.

"Nichi-" Gingka started.

"Back off, boy!" Ryua interrupted harshly. She looked back at Nichi. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"For you." Nichi said calmly.

Ryua recoiled in shock before narrowing her visible eye.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Have you always had that tattoo on your neck?"

"...No.. It just materialized there a day or two ago. I didn't really think much of it."

Nichi pulled out the book and said, "You should."

Ryua slightly lowered her sword.

"What do you mean?"

"_-____Those with the crests will be the ones to conquer or fall at the flames of the titan Hiron. Great disasters shall occur as they cross the Valley of Queens. Creatures of every kind shall swallow them whole. On the fourth full moon, either one of the two shall prevail: The warmth of the sky or the shadow of the Earth.-__" _

"It's a prophecy." Midori said.

"And what does it have to do with me?" Ryua asked.

Nichi turned the page and scanned through. Her eyes stopped as they landed on the pictures of the tattoos and crests. She pointed to the red-dragon and showed Ryua. The said girl's eye widened in shock

"That's what. You have a tattoo and a crest, as do we." Nichi motioned to herself, Gingka, Midori, and Kenta.

Ryua sighed as she lowered her katana and sheathed it. She met eyes with Nichi.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"Why don't you stay with us for a day or two? Then you could decide." Madoka answered.

Nichi raised her eyebrows at Madoka.

"Not a horrible idea.." she muttered.

Ryua nodded.

"Well, It's late so we need to make camp." Nichi informed everyone.

She blushed brightly when her stomach growled. Midori and the others laughed, causing Nichi to stick her tongue out at them. She laughed at the blushes on their faces as their stomachs growled. Ryua gave a small chuckle.

"I'll take care of that." she said before disappearing.

The others blinked in surprise. Soon, they began to set up camp.

Around fifteen minutes later, Ryua returned with fish, berries, and beans. She walked to the fire and began cooking the food she had gathered. When it was done, she handed portions to the others, who thanked her repeatedly.

"So Nichi-"

"Shut up, I'm eating." Nichi interrupted Madoka as she stuffed her face.

Gingka and Kenta laughed as Midori shook her head. Ryua gave a small chuckle. 'They're not so bad...' she thought.

"You know Ryua, you're a pretty good cook." Madoka told her.

Ryua blinked in surprise at the compliment.

"Thank you." she said.

Madoka nodded and smiled.

* * *

It's was the second night. During the two days, Ryua became fond of the others, including Gingka and Kenta. Now, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Kenta sighed and sat up. He frowned and quietly left to the lake near by, not noticing the pair of intense blue eyes watching him. Once he got there, he sniffled as tears began to fall.

"Why are you crying?"

Kenta jumped and turned around to meet the concerned eyes of Nichi. He frantically rubbed them away.

"I-I'm not.." Kenta lied.

"Kenta..." Nichi said softly. "Don't lie to me. Why are you crying?"

Kenta was slightly taken back by the softness of Nichi's voice. He looked down. Nichi sighed and walked up to the young boy. She tilted his head up with her index finger. As expected, Kenta's eyes were clouded with tears.

"Kenta, we're friends. You can talk to me about anything. Trust me." Nichi said.

Kenta's bottom lip quivered and he threw his arms around Nichi, sobbing. Nichi widened her eyes and embraced the small boy.

"Shh, it's alright." Nichi soothed.

She led Kenta to a tree and sat down, pulling Kenta into her arms.

"Please Kenta, tell me what's wrong." she said.

Kenta sniffled.

"I just-I feel so useless.." he whispered.

"Why on earth would you feel that way?" Nichi asked, shocked.

"Well, you, Midori, and Gingka have battled but I haven't. I just ran away.."

"Kenta, you're a little kid. You're not supposed to be fighting yet."

"But I want to help! A-And what about you? You're also a kid.."

"Yes, a kid who's been tortured since she was three years old and raised by Shi-Akunin. Shouldn't I be able to?"

Kenta nodded.

"I-I also feel that I'm just a bother to Gingka and everyone. I'm just extra weight."

Kenta started to cry once more. Nichi furrowed her eyebrows as she hugged him.

"That is definitely not true. Your brother loves you very much. You know that. No one thinks of you that way. We all care about you very much Kenta. Also, you're my friend Kenta. And I'll always have your back." she said.

Kenta gave her a teary smile before burying his face in her neck, causing Nichi to smile softly.

"Nichi?" he called quietly.

"Yes?" Nichi whispered, noting the drowsiness in his voice.

"Will you sing? Like you did Yuji? I understand if you don't want to.."

"It's alright. I'll sing to you." Nichi took in a deep breath before letting it out.

Kenta sniffled then yawned.

**"_Surely, surely as we live we know more. And, and as we live we forget.  
Things that begin always have an end. If you can live on, think always of that."_** Nichi sang.

**"_If this world were split into winners and losers, I'd rather be a loser. I always want to be a loser. _**

**_To protect us and ours, we must sacrifice something yet again. Those who can live on think always of that. _**

**_What can I tell you? I'm just a small, helpless person. That's all I'll say for now because sometimes words are completely powerless."_**

Nichi sighed as she heard Kenta's soft breathing. Her eyes traveled to a couple of bushes.

"He's asleep. Might as well come out." she said.

A few seconds later, Gingka walked out with his head low. He sat next to Nichi and sighed sadly.

"I'm such a horrible big brother." he whispered.

Nichi shook her head.

"You'd be a bad brother if you were my older brother." Nichi scowled. "Man, I hate him.."

Gingka sighed before standing and taking his sleeping brother from Nichi.

"Thanks for talking with him." he said, sincerely.

Nichi smiled and nodded as they older left. With a sorrowful gaze, she glanced at the moon.

"Goodnight, Yuji." she whispered.

* * *

_~Somewhere in a village.._

Yuji closed the locket as it finished playing. He rubbed his left eye then looked up at the moon.

"Goodnight, sissy.." he whispered.

He kissed the locket, clutched it to his chest, then went to sleep.

* * *

Everyone was cleaning up the campsite the next morning when Ryua decided to speak up. She cleared her throat.

"I've decided that I'm going with you all." she said.

Their eyes widened in shock.

"I want to help and join the adventure." Ryua continued.

Nichi sighed and walked up to the sixteen year old. She smiled.

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

******Meep! Was it kay? I felt a little nervous with this chapter. R&R please (:**


	7. The Sorrowful Evening

******Chapter 7..Eh..I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've been having writer's block also I've been getting ready for my senior year. I was also going through some emotional issues..but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC. The others belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

With their new member, the team traveled toward the South Nation.

Nichi stopped as her eyes fell upon a worn tree. She frowned and gently ran her hand across the bark. 'Oh how this resembles my life..' she thought.

"Nichi? You okay?" Gingka asked.

Nichi nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking."

Before Gingka responded, Kenta's shout interrupted him.

"Guys! Come look at these fish!"

Nichi raised an eyebrow and sighed, walking toward her young friends. She peered into the smooth lake. Her eyes followed the fish that decorated the water.

"Koi fish.." she said.

"Huh?" Kenta asked.

"Koi fish. That's what they are. The white and red patterned one is called the Kuchibeni. It's supposed to represent love and long lasting relationships. This black one is the Kumonryu. This one is supposed to symbolize life changes and transformation. Pretty rare to see them here if you ask me."

"Whoa..."

Nichi nodded. "Whoa indeed."

From the background, Gingka frowned.

"Something the matter, Gingka?" Midori asked.

Gingka sighed.

"It just seems as if something's bothering Nichi. She just seems a bit off."

Midori nodded in agreement.

"I realized that too a couple hours ago. I don't think we should push the matter though."

Gingka looked over to the young girl in confusion. Suddenly, Ryua rushed from the bushes, holding a figure in her arms.

"Guys! Guys, come quick!" she shouted.

Nichi snapped her head over to the white-haired girl and ran over. She gasped as the figure became clearer. It was an unconscious girl around the age of fifteen or sixteen. Her cherry red hair, with strawberry red unnoticeable highlights, was in a French side plait. She had side bangs that fell above her eyes. A fair touch of makeup of light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and rosy blush decorated her peachy skin. The girl wore a red colored kimono-like shirt with loose elbow-length sleeves accented with golden rims. A black leather belt was noticeable as well. She also wore golden metallic combat gloves and ripped sparkling black denim shorts. The girl had black thigh-high stockings and black combat 4-inch heeled boots.

Madoka gasped.

"What is it?" Gingka asked her.

"I've seen her before! She's Princess Frieda! From the South Nation.."

"Place her down." Nichi ordered.

Ryua gently placed the girl, Frieda, down on the soft grass. Nichi crouched down and placed her finger tips on her neck.

"She's alive but from what I see, she has a nasty bump near the back of her head." she said.

Nichi furrowed her eyebrows as something caught her eye. She turned Frieda's head and moved away her hair. Nichi's eyes widened.

"Midori." Nichi called.

"Yes, Nichi?" Midori answered.

"In the book, cross off the Mocking Jay." Nichi looked up at the others. "We found another one."

The others gasped.

"You think she'll join us?" Ryua asked.

"Honestly, I don't know but considering that you technically saved her life..." Nichi trailed off as a strong scent reached her nose.

She sniffed.

"What's the matter, Nichi?" Madoka asked.

"Ryua, where did you find her?" Nichi asked.

Ryua grew a look of thought.

"About three miles from here. Why?" she asked.

Nichi frowned before leaping up in a tree. Her eyes narrowed at the sight before her. She hopped down.

"There's smoke in the distance. I'd say about 4 and a half miles from this spot." she said.

"So, are we going?" Gingka asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Nichi asked with a grin.

* * *

The group skidded to a halt as flames danced around. Nichi growled as Ryua and Gingka narrowed their eyes. Ryua walked over and placed the unconscious Frieda in a safe place. She then unsheathed her katana and stood next to Nichi. Midori stood at her other side, her whips ready. Ryua looked to Nichi.

"Where's your weapon?" she asked.

Nichi took her right hand out of her pocket and held out a Yo-Yo.

"Right here."

The others looked at her, shocked.

"Seriously?!" Gingka exclaimed.

Nichi rolled her eyes and glanced at Madoka.

"You'll watch the princess, right?" she asked.

Madoka nodded and said,

"Of course I will."

Madoka then ran to the spot Ryua had left Frieda.

"Oh lookie. We have company.." Nichi grumbled as groups of Shi-Akunin approached them.

The group then split up.

* * *

Nichi whistled as she walked forward, playing with her Yo-Yo. Seven raiders surrounded her. Nichi sighed as she stopped her whistling.

"Let me guess, you want to fight me?" Nichi asked.

"You must have a death wish, brat." one raider responded.

Nichi began to swing her Yo-Yo, causing the raiders to laugh.

"You expect to fight all of us with a toy?" a raider laughed.

Nichi glanced at her Yo-Yo then back at the raiders, shrugging.

"Yep."

Nichi ran and leaped in the air. She swung her Yo-Yo, hitting one raider in the side. The raider gasped and flew slightly. He held his side and stared at Nichi with wide eyes.

"What kind of Yo-Yo is that?!" he shouted.

Nichi landed and grinned mischievously.

"A Yo-Yo that weighs 50 kilos.." she said.

"50 kilos?!"

Nichi ran smacked a different raider in the chest with the toy.

"Which is equivalent to 110 pounds.." Nichi added.

"Wait! Only one child played with a Yo-Yo like that. She was a part of the Hattori group in the Shi-Akunin!" a bulky raider exclaimed.

"Nichi Hattori. Nice to meet you." Nichi said in annoyance. "Now, enough small talk."

She ran and slid on the floor, right underneath the raider's legs. She stood and performed a reverse roundhouse kick to his back. She tackled another raider and attacked his face with her fists. Nichi growled when the raider punched her cheek. Her eyes glowed menacingly as she gripped his hair, flinging him a few feet away. The other raiders charged.

* * *

Ryua back-flipped over a raider and slashed him with her katana. She dodged a kick and threw her shurikens. She ran up to two raiders and did a jumping reverse hook kick. Ryua clenched her fists as she swung them.

"I despise you." Ryua snarled with narrowed eyes.

She jumped up and gave a series of jumping front kicks. Her eye glowed red as the same color aura surrounded her. The aura surrounded the shurikens as they shot toward the raiders like bullets. Ryua huffed.

"Men.." she grumbled.

* * *

Midori pounced from raider to raider, slashing them with her clawed gloves. She kicked, punched, and jabbed as she faught off five raiders.

"AH!"

Everyone whirled around toward the scream. Nichi, Ryua, Gingka, and Midori widened their eyes in complete horror as their faces paled.

Kenta was slumped over, a sword sticking out of his stomach.

"KENTA!" they screamed.

Gingka caught his little brother as he fell.

"No..please no.." Gingka whimpered as he brushed the green hair from the boy's face.

"G-Gingk-ka.." Kenta murmured.

Tears filled golden-brown eyes at Kenta's weak voice. Nichi gently yet firmly pulled the sword from his stomach. The small boy gasped in pain, making Nichi cringe.

Madoka ran over and gasped at Kenta. "No..." she whispered.

Nichi growled and shot her head up with angry eyes. Nichi gasped as her face paled increasingly.

There, stood a woman around nineteen. She had long mint green hair with cold eyes of navy and gray. She held a peach emotionless face. The woman wore a full body suit of black and green.

Nichi stood with wobbly legs, her eyes filled with fear.

"Nichi?" Midori asked, worried.

Nichi ignored her as navy blue eyes paled to gray. The woman walked forward until she was an inch from Nichi.

"Hello, baby sister."

Her voice was monotone.

The group gasped. Madoka frantically cleaned Kenta's wound.

"T-T-Tomoe.." Nichi breathed out.

Tomoe stepped back and snap kicked Nichi's stomach. Nichi cried out as she flew back and skidded across the ground. She groaned.

"I've missed you, sister.." Tomoe said as she approached Nichi.

The said girl laughed bitterly as she stood.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's true." Nichi said, sarcastically.

"Oh? You think not?"

Nichi began to shake as the dam broke.

"Don't think I don't remember." she choked out.

She shot her head up. Nichi's face was a sight none of her friends wanted to see. Her expression was broken as if her soul has been shattered. Nichi let out a sob.

"You were supposed to protect me.." she murmured.

"Wha-"

**_"YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT ME! YOU PROMISED! INSTEAD, YOU TURNED OUT TO BE JUST LIKE DAD AND TAKESHI! YOU ALLOWED THEM TO PUT ME IN SLAVERY!"_ **

Nichi sniffled as she breathed heavily.

"H-How could you do that?" she asked, brokenly.

Madoka let a few tears slip as she stitched Kenta's wound. Tomoe stared at Nichi. Her eyes held a bit of shock in them.

"I had to get stronger. I put aside the foolish promise we made." she said.

Nichi let out a harsh laugh.

"Well then show me how strong you are, because I'm going to make you pay. I'll make you pay for what you did to me., for what you did to all of those people, and-" Nichi's eyes grew scary. "For what you did to Kenta!"

The white aura around Nichi flared as she screamed, her symbol glowing. Tomoe sped toward Nichi with immense speed. She widened her eyes when the younger girl disappeared. She whirled around and gasped.

Nichi's normally peach hair was white as it swayed in the air. Her eyes glowed white and in seconds, she was in front of Tomoe. With a powerful kick, Tomoe was sent back into a few walls. Nichi appeared there with her fist raised. She let out a cry as she brought it down, smashing the ground next to Tomoe's face. She blinked her eyes as they returned to normal.

"Go. Away." she hissed.

Tomoe narrowed her eyes as before she and the raiders fled.

Nichi stood before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. Before her friends were able to reach her, the silhouette of a dove appeared and swallowed Nichi whole.

* * *

******R&R please. Sorry if it's bad.. Anyway, below is a note for all of you.  
**

**I just want to say wow to all of you. I mean, you guys are the most creative people I've ever encountered. I read all of these stories and see some of the fake beyblades and sometimes I'll think, 'Only if that was real...' I'll admit, sometimes I find myself getting a tiny wittle bit jealous. Shame on me. But it's because I'd love to have a gift like that, ya know? You all are amazing writers with GIGANTIC brains filled with SO MUCH creativity. Some advice: Don't stop. Ever. **


	8. Mocking Jay, Sparrow, and A Reunion

******Chapter 8.. Thanks for the reviews guys (:**

******Also, again, please do not get mad at me if I write your OC wrong. **

******Another thing, those who have sent in OC, I'd be grateful if you would communicate with me. Don't get me wrong but I'd have a better chance on writing your OC if we talked about them, ya know? Isn't that fair?**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC. The others belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Where am I? I-I don't-_

Nichi groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She weakly glanced around. 'Where am I?' she thought. Her eyes widened slightly as she glanced down. 'No way..'

Nichi was wrapped in a pair of giant white bird wings. She glanced up and sucked in a breath as she came face to face with sparkling brown eyes. One of the white wings ran over her face before everything went dark.

Nichi opened her eyes as she felt herself moving.

"Oh? You're awake.."

Nichi turned her head to see a group of people staring at her. A man looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Where am I?" Nichi asked.

"You're in the Southern Dorei Carriage." he replied sadly.

Nichi's eyes constricted in horror as her breath left her. 'Does that mean..everything was a dream?' she thought, baffled.

"They found you unconscious on the side of the road." the man added.

"Tell me, is there anything on my neck?" Nichi asked.

She turned her head slightly to the left.

"There's a tattoo of a dove." a woman said.

Nichi nodded as she ran her hand over her face. She looked down and noticed her outfit change. She now wore a worn tan tunic dress that came to the middle of her thighs. Nichi growled. She raised an eyebrow and turned as she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

A young boy with messy sea blue hair and lavender eyes stared at her from the back of the carriage.

"He doesn't speak." a woman said.

Nichi frowned and crawled over to the back of the carriage. The boy's eyes widened in surprise. Nichi smiled at him.

"I'm Nichi." she said. "Can you tell me your name?"

The boy remained silent as he stared at Nichi questionably. Nichi's eyes traveled to the boy's neck and widened at the sparrow tattoo. She noticed the crest embedded into worn overalls. Nichi placed her fingertips on the crest and sighed through her nose as it pulsed.

"Your name. It's Tei isn't it?" she asked.

The boy's eyes widened in complete shock as he nodded. Nichi's eyes softened.

"I knew your mother, Ayumi." she whispered.

Tei gasped. Nichi smiled sadly at the boy.

"And you look just like her." she added.

Tei then launched himself onto Nichi, wrapping his arms around her waist. Nichi smiled and gently patted his head.

"I also promised her something.." Tei looked up at Nichi with big eyes, causing the girl to smile. "I promised her that if I ever found you, I'd protect you with my life."

"Will you tell me what happened to her?" Tei whispered.

Nichi widened her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Tei nodded. Nichi sighed. In the back of her mind, she took notice that Tei's face had grown paler.

"Alright."

_Flashback_

_Nichi grunted as she was pushed forward. She scrunched her face as her vision blurred in pain._

"_Are you alright, Nichi?" _

_Nichi turned and smiled slightly at the blue haired woman. Nichi nodded._

"_I'm okay, Ayumi. I'm just a bit sore from punishment." she whispered._

_It was true. Every three hours, slaves would receive fifteen lashes from their masters. Nichi had received an extra ten for preventing a eight year old from getting the lashes. Ayumi sighed._

"_I'm sorry that I could not help." she whispered._

"_Don't worry about it." Nichi told her._

_Not paying attention, Nichi bumped into one of the masters. He turned and glared coldly at the two. _

"_Which one of you did it?!" he demanded._

_Ayumi turned to see Nichi slightly cowering. She narrowed her eyes before turning back to the man._

"_I did. What of it?" she asked, rudely._

_Nichi gasped. The man bared his teeth as he pulled back his hand and struck Ayumi._

"_Ayumi!" Nichi cried._

_Ayumi growled and leaped up, pounding the man with her fist. Gashes appeared on his face. The master that held Nichi let go of her and pulled Ayumi off. Ayumi snapped her head up and stared at Nichi with teary orbs._

"_Run, Nichi! Run and find my son! His name is Tei! Please keep him safe!" she cried._

"_B-But Ayu-"_

"_GO!"_

_Nichi's eyes narrowed with tears before she ran the fastest she could._

"_Brat, get back here!" one man yelled._

_As she ran, Nichi heard Ayumi's loud wail before a sickening crack echoed around, and everything went silent._

_Flashback End_

Nichi let out a shaky breath as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Tei reached up and wiped them away. Nichi looked down at him. Tei smiled with half lidded eyes before slumping against her.

"Tei?" Nichi called quietly.

When Tei didn't answer, Nichi slightly panicked. She repositioned his head and gasped at his damp bangs. She placed her fingers on his neck and widened her eyes at the weak thumping.

"Oh no you don't.." Nichi growled as she pulled the boy close.

She pulled back her leg and kicked the side of the carriage with her shackled feet. Nichi's dove symbol glowed as she grew immense strength. She kicked the side once more, causing it to break open. She clutched Tei gently yet tightly to her as she slid from the carriage. With a snarl, Nichi broke the shackles off of both of their feet.

"The next medical station is about 80 km! In the Southeast Nation!" the man from before shouted as the others escaped.

Nichi nodded before taking off. 'Wait..He said 80 km. That's 50 miles!' she shouted in her mind. She glanced at Tei's face as he breathed heavily from his slightly parted lips. Nichi's eyebrows furrowed. She maneuvered him until he was in a bridal style carry. She sighed through her nose before speeding off with immense speed.

* * *

Baby blues eyes blinked open. With a groan, Frieda sat up and glanced around in confusion.

"I'm in my room...?" she muttered in confusion.

"My lady, it is good to see that you have awakened."

Frieda looked over to see one of the female servants. She held a damp towel and gently dabbed it on Frieda's forehead.

"Matsuko, how did I get here? I could've sworn I was out in the village." Frieda said.

The female servant, Matsuko, frowned and avoided eye contact with Frieda.

"Matsuko, what are you keeping from me?" Frieda asked.

Matsuko sighed.

"You were out in the village, my lady. The Koroshiya raiders known as the Shi-Akunin attacked. You were injured." she admitted.

Frieda gasped and put her hand to her mouth in shock. Flashes of the incident appeared in Frieda's mind.

"I remember now.." she breathed. "Matsuko, I want to speak with them. Have any of the raiders been captured?"

"Only five of them."

Frieda nodded with furrowed eyebrows.

"Take me to them." she said.

"But my lady-"

"Take. Me. To them."

* * *

Nichi panted as she halted. She placed two fingers on Tei's neck and growled at the weakening pulse.

"You better stay with me, Tei!" she shouted as she sped off.

About two hours later, Nichi slammed a wooden door open. She breathed heavily, exhausted. Women in long white Furisode kimonos stared in shock.

"Please. Help him.." Nichi panted.

One woman hurried over and took Tei from Nichi. She placed him on a bed and two others began to huddle around him. The woman who took Tei handed Nichi a glass of water.

"I am Chiyo. What is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Nichi." Nichi replied after gulping down the cool beverage.

Chiyo nodded. She frowned at how heavily Nichi was panting.

"How far did you run to get here?" she asked softly as she dabbed Nichi's forehead with an ice cold rag.

"About 50 miles.." Nichi said.

Chiyo widened her eyes.

"Oh you poor dear." she whispered.

Nichi got up and walked over to Tei. The said boy cracked his eyes open and weakly reached for Nichi. Nichi smiled softly and sat next to him. She gently rubbed his face. Tei smiled before soft breaths escaped his mouth. Nichi leaned down and kissed his forehead before gently getting up. The two woman smiled at Nichi before she went outside. Nichi took in a giant breath before letting it out.

"Nichi?!"

Nichi froze. She slowly turned and gasped.

* * *

Frieda walked down the stairs to the dungeons. The guards instantly bowed.

"Your Highness.." they greeted.

"You may rise." Frieda said, softly.

The guards did just that.

"What may we do for you?" one asked.

"I want to see the raiders that attacked the kingdom." Frieda told them.

The guards widened their eyes before nodding hesitantly. They led Frieda and Matsuko to the far end of the dungeon.

"You raiders! The princess would like a word!" one guard shouted.

A groan was heard.

"How many times do we have to say it? We're not raiders!" a childish voice yelled in annoyance.

Frieda frowned and peered over. She gasped at the faces of Gingka, Midori, Ryua, Madoka, and Kenta.

"Why are there children in here?!" she asked, appalled.

"I'd like to point out that I'm not a child.." Ryua said.

Gingka rolled his eyes as Midori shook her head in amusement. Kenta giggled silently as Madoka sighed.

"They are the raiders we captured." another guard said.

Frieda frowned and took the keys from the guard. She walked over and unlocked the cell.

"These people did no such thing. I always remember a face and they were not with the Shi-Akunin." Frieda said.

"Madoka was the one who doctored your head wound." Midori said. She blushed and bowed. "I apologize for my rudeness."

Frieda smiled gently at the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. Midori hesitantly looked up. One of the guards growled and pulled Midori to the ground, striking her face. Other guards held back her friends.

"Do not look at the princess in the eyes!" the guard shouted.

Frieda narrowed her eyes at the guard.

"I placed my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. How dare you do such a thing in front of me?!" she practically shouted.

Matsuko widened her eyes.

"What is it?" Madoka asked, noticing this.

"It takes a lot to get my lady angry. She is a very compassionate young lady. My lady strictly refuses violence unless it is necessary." Matsuko replied.

Frieda leaned down and help Midori up.

"I am so very sorry. I hope you can forgive me for my guards' behavior." she said sincerely.

Midori smiled as she stood with Frieda.

"It's alright. I understand. But, Your Highness, there is something we need to speak with you about." she told her.

Frieda noted the seriousness in Midori's voice. She nodded.

"Sure. But I will only speak with you if you agree to call me Frieda. I'm not the biggest fan of formalities." Frieda said with a smile.

Midori giggled.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Y-Yuji..?!"

Nichi stood there, frozen, as her baby brother stood only a few feet away. Yuji smiled brightly.

"It is you! Sissy!" Yuji exclaimed before running toward Nichi.

A smile broke out on Nichi's face as she ran tearfully toward the small boy. She slid on her knees as the two enveloped each other in a tight hug. Nichi could feel Yuji's tears seep through her tunic. Nichi sniffled and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you!" Yuji cried.

Nichi kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you too." she whispered.

Yuji then pulled back and smiled at his older sister. He placed his tiny hand on her cheek.

"Sissy, why are you wearing the slave clothes?" he asked concernedly.

Nichi sighed and explained what happened. Yuji widened his eyes.

"Have you been good for the queen?" Nichi asked him.

Yuji nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I've been very good!" he exclaimed, causing Nichi to chuckle.

"Good. I'm very proud of you." Nichi said. She sighed. "There's something I want to tell you."

Yuji frowned and nodded. Nichi lifted him as the small boy wrapped his arms around her neck. She carried him into the medical station. She walked to Tei's bed and sighed. Yuji gasped at the young boy who laid there.

"What happened to him, sissy?" he asked.

"He got sick." Nichi whispered.

Yuji whimpered.

"Yuji, what I wanted to tell you was that I'm going to adopt him into our family." Nichi told him.

"But sissy. You're not old enough to be a mommy." Yuji said.

Nichi let out a chuckle.

"I meant as our brother." Nichi turned and looked sadly at Tei. "Before Tomoe brought you to me, I had a friend. Before she was killed, she asked me to find and look after her son. I promised I would."

"That him?"

Nichi nodded.

Yuji clapped his hands and said,

"Yay! Another brother like Noriya!"

Nichi smiled. She remembered the time she told Yuji about Noriya and Rin. The only two of their siblings who wouldn't hurt him.

"Excuse me?"

Nichi turned to see Chiyo smiling at them.

"Yes?" Nichi asked.

"The boy can leave now." Chiyo said.

Nichi nodded and placed Yuji down before gently picking up the sleeping Tei. Yuji smiled as Tei curled into Nichi and snuggled into her. 'I need to find the others.' Nichi thought. She looked down as she felt her tunic being tugged. Yuji glanced up at her with teary orbs.

"Are you leaving now?" he asked in a small voice.

Nichi's eyes grew sad.

"As much as it pains me, I need too. I have to find my friends.." she said.

Yuji looked down in sadness.

"Okay. I'll miss you.." he whimpered.

Nichi leaned down and kissed his head.

"This is not goodbye, baby brother. It's a see you later." she whispered.

Yuji looked up and smiled tearfully, nodding. He hugged Nichi tightly before hugging Tei's arm. He then said a small goodbye and ran off. Nichi sighed as a tear slipped down her cheek before running toward the South Nation.

* * *

"So, you need my help to defeat the titan Hiron to save the King of the East Nation as well as the world?"

Midori and Gingka nodded at Frieda's question.

"Then I'm in." Frieda said.

"But my lady, it's not safe!" Matsuko insisted.

"Of course it isn't but I'm not going to do it anyway. If I can be at least of some assistance, than I will do anything I can to help."

The others smiled.

"I know of someone who can help as well. She's a good friend of mine." Frieda said.

Before anyone got a chance to reply, the sound of panting was heard. They turned to see Nichi, her face worn with exhaustion.

"Hey guys.. Miss me?" she asked, tiredly.

Madoka gasped and helped Nichi sit down as Gingka took Tei. In a matter of minutes, Nichi was asleep. Midori placed a bag under her head as Kenta covered her.

"Who is she?" Frieda asked.

"That's Nichi. She's the one who brought us all together." Ryua said.

"She's technically also mine and Kenta's guard." Gingka said as he placed Tei next to Nichi.

After Madoka finished with two, she turned to Frieda.

"So, who was this friend you mentioned?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Her name is Ninel. Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov."

* * *

******Well, I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Please, R&R and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. The Peacock and Hiron

******Chapter 9, Enjoy!**

******Ne, I need 3 more OC! Send them in please! Form is on my profile! Well, Okay! **

******Also, 2,000 views?! Faaaanks!**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. The others belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"This Ninel girl, what's she like?" Ryua asked Frieda.

Nichi peered over as she walked, eager to hear about this as well.

"Hmm... Well, she's very nice but isn't one you'd want to make angry. Her personality changes immensely when she fights." Frieda said.

Midori raised and eyebrow and said, "Oh?"

Frieda nodded.

"Yeah. When I visited her, a couple of soldiers from a village attacked Ninel's. She grew very cold. You know, she's been dubbed as the 'Glacier Hammer' because of her ice-like personality when in battle with her maul." she said.

Nichi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she seems interesting.." she mused.

Frieda turned to Nichi with a smile and nodded. A groan was then heard. Nichi peered up at the boy sleeping on her back.

"..Nichi?" Tei called groggily, opening his eyes.

The others smiled softly at him. Nichi smiled and stopped walking. She helped Tei slide down before picking him up in a bridal carry. Tei sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around Nichi. He rested his head right below Nichi's neck.

"I'm right here. Go back to sleep Tei." Nichi said, softly.

Tei nodded and before they knew it, he was asleep once more.

"I think it's very sweet that you took him in." Frieda whispered.

Nichi smiled and nodded.

"So, where is this village?" Madoka asked.

Before Frieda answered her question, she looked to Nichi.

"Nichi, are you okay with wearing that, knowing what it symbolizes?" she asked.

Nichi looked down at her attire and sighed.

"I honestly don't think it really matters anymore.." she whispered.

She then walked ahead of everyone as Tei snuggled into her. Gingka watched her, frowning at how Nichi's bare-feet dragged as she walked. He met eyes with Midori, both sharing the same expression.

"Did I say something wrong?" Frieda asked, a bit upset.

Gingka sighed.

"Nichi used to be a slave." he said.

"For seven years to be exact.." Kenta whispered.

Frieda widened her eyes.

"What?" she gasped out. "I-I didn't know. I'm sorry.."

Nichi sighed silently, hearing their conversation. She stared ahead.

"It's alright, Frieda. You don't have to worry about it." Nichi called.

Frieda nodded and whispered, "Okay."

* * *

By the time the group approached the village, it was almost sundown.

"So, where is this fri-"

"Frieda!" a voice called, interrupting Nichi.

The group turned to see a girl, around seventeen, that had shoulder length vermilion colored hair with muted red violet streaks. Her hair was straighten with side swept bangs that covers her left eye. The girl had bright goldenrod colored eyes. She had a peach skin tone. She wore a loose silver colored off the shoulder halter top with kimono length sleeves. She also wore the top with a pair of metallic blue leather combat gloves with a pair metallic blue denim boy shorts on with black fishnet leggings underneath. The seventeen year old also wears a pair of silver thigh length leather boots. A braided silver leather hide headband was noticeable on her head.

Frieda squealed and ran toward the girl.

"Ninel!" she yelled happily.

The two hugged each other.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Ninel exclaimed.

The two laughed. Ryua cleared her throat, causing Frieda to jump. She face palmed.

"Oops. Ninel, these are my new friends I just met. Guys, this is Ninel." Frieda introduced.

Ninel stepped up and smiled at them.

"Welcome to my village. Please enjoy your stay." she said kindly.

The group nodded.

"Actually Ninel, there's something we need to talk to you about." Frieda said.

Midori noticed something. She narrowed her eyes before gasping silently. She took out the large brown and white book, flipping through the pages. Her eyes widened. Nichi, noticing this, leaned over.

"What is it?" she asked.

Midori pointed to the picture of the peacock crest then at Ninel's neck. Nichi widened her eyes.

"Oh we definitely need to speak with you." she said.

Ninel raised an eyebrow.

"But first, can we get some food?" Gingka asked.

Ryua whacked his head as Madoka slapped his arm.

"Ow!" Gingka cried.

"That's not how you ask someone!" Madoka snapped.

"Moron." Ryua muttered.

Nichi bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, as did the others. Ninel chuckled.

"Come with me. I'll get you some food." she said before walking off.

Nichi glanced down at the sleeping boy in her arms. She then walked off after the others.

* * *

Ninel led them to a large house made from marble. Ryua whistled in awe.

"My father owns this part of the village." Ninel said.

The group then walked in. Nichi widened her eyes at a maul resting against the wall.

"Like it?" Ninel asked with a smirk.

Nichi nodded in awe. She blinked when she heard a rumbling sound. Everyone looked to a certain red haired boy with bright red cheeks.

Ninel motioned behind him. Gingka turned and gasped. There was a large table filled with meats, bread, fruits, and juice. Tears welded up in Gingka's eyes.

"Gingka? Why are you crying?" Midori asked, worried.

"I-I've never been this happy." Gingka whispered.

Kenta sweat-dropped at his brother. Ryua rolled her eyes.

"Boys.." she mumbled.

After everyone sat down, they said a prayer and began to eat. Nichi picked up a small loaf of bread. She gently shook Tei awake.

"Wake up, Tei. You need to eat." she said softly.

Tei lazily blinked his eyes open. He slowly unwrapped his arms from Nichi and took the bread. Nichi smiled as he began to slowly eat the bread.

"So, you needed to speak with me?" Ninel asked as she finished a pear.

Nichi swallowed down a grape.

"Your peacock tattoo." she said, handing a strawberry to Tei.

Ninel blinked.

"What about it?" she asked.

Midori took out the book and handed it to Ninel. The said girl scanned over it.

"I told them you would help us." Frieda said.

Ninel nodded.

"Of course I will. This seems interesting." she said.

"You'll really help Ninel?" Frieda asked.

Ninel nodded once more.

"Yes. If there is a chance I can be any help to take down this Hiron and the Shi-Akunin then I will do it." she said.

Nichi smiled slightly. She reached over and handed a cup of juice to Tei as he finished munching on a peach. Tei slowly drank the liquid and smiled at Nichi. She returned it, kissing his head. Nichi snapped her head up and tensed. She spotted two orange eyes peering at the group. Knowing they were seen, the owner of the eyes quickly retreated. Nichi handed Tei to Gingka before rushing from the home. She snarled before running after the person.

"Eat dirt." she said as she leaped on them, forcing the person to the ground.

"Get off, you insolent brat!" they yelled.

Nichi narrowed her eyes and pushed their face in mud. Her eyes scanned the area as the ground began shaking. She shot up, shoving the person away.

"What is that?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Nichi whirled around at the ominous laughing coming from the male she had shoved away. His orange eyes glowed evilly.

"It is your worst nightmare, child." he said.

His voice had a scratchy hissing sound. Nichi watched as the male began to transform. In a flash, he turned into a giant black dog, about seven feet and eleven inches. It had beady almandine eyes with specks of amber. The body seemed boney yet muscular. Boney spikes went down it's back. The dog had a thin layer armor on it's paws and face. It's muzzle glowed with flames, waiting to be released. The Titan Hiron.

Nichi let out a shaky breath of fear. Villagers screamed in horror and scurried away. The dog pulled back a giant paw and swatted Nichi away. She let out harsh cries as skidded across the ground with great force. When she landed, Nichi weakly lifted her head before she fell completely limp.

The others soon rushed out, having heard the screams. They gasped at Nichi. Before anyone could react, Tei jumped from Gingka's hold and rushed to Nichi. He slid on his knees. Tei shook Nichi violently.

"Nichi?! Get up!" he cried.

Ryua rushed the large dog as she pulled out her katanas. Unfortunately, Ryua was also swatted away before she got the chance to attack. Ryua cried out as she crashed into a building. Her katanas slipped from her hands as she fell to the ground with a groan. Ninel hurriedly grabbed her maul as Frieda and Midori charged.

Frieda unsheathed gold and white katana blades. She dodged the paw only to be knocked away by the metal tail. Frieda whimpered in pain as she slammed through a couple of fruit carts before falling silent. Nichi groaned as her eyes opened. She looked around, gasping at her fallen friends.

"No..it can't be.." she whispered.

Nichi whipped her head and widened her eyes as Ninel charged angrily.

"Ninel don't!" she screamed.

Ninel swung her maul, crushing one of Hiron's toes. The beast roared in pain and outrage. He lifted his paw, slamming it onto Ninel.

"No!" Nichi cried.

She began to feel herself panic. She pushed Tei toward Kenta, Madoka, and Gingka.

"All of you, run! **_NOW!_**" she screamed.

Gingka bit his lip, blood rolling down his chin. He took Kenta and Tei's hands before speeding off, tears rolling down their cheeks. Madoka ran with them, silent sobs escaping from her throat.

Nichi watched with petrified eyes as Midori was flung in the air by her whips. She crashed through the roof, plummeting to the ground. A large cloud of debris appeared. Midori rolled from the crumbled building, stones and dust covering her.

"_Midori!_" Nichi shouted worriedly.

She stumbled up and hurriedly went over since she was the closest. Ignoring the evil laughing and shaking, Nichi gathered the very limp ten year old girl in her arms.

"Midori...?" Nichi whispered sadly.

She stared sorrowfully at the still face. Over the time, Nichi grew close to Midori. She thought of the young girl as her best friend, considering she was the first friend she made.

"Don't you die..please.." Nichi whispered.

She shakily placed two fingers in Midori's neck. She sighed as weak thumping danced on her fingertips. Nichi gently lifted Midori and sped toward the other side. Her eyes fell upon a woman and her child, cowering behind a shed.

"Watch over her.." Nichi whispered as she placed Midori down gently.

The woman nodded and pulled Midori to her and son. Nichi nodded in thanks before rushing to Ninel. She pulled the semi-crushed girl away from the still laughing Hiron. Nichi whipped her head around in shock, realizing that the shaking was actually feet. Her eyes widened as she watched an army of Shi-Akunin grow closer. Nichi cursed in her mind as she slung Ninel over her shoulder. She ran to Frieda and slung her over her other shoulder. She placed them both under a tipped over carriage. She hurriedly checked their pulses. She sighed, happy they were alive. Nichi ran to Ryua and hurriedly placed her under a deck. She then checked her pulse. Nichi smiled at the thumping. She frowned and turned, glaring at Hiron.

"I will make you pay!" she shouted.

Hiron laughed before his mouth began to glow. Nichi panted heavily as she cringed.

_**BAM!**_

Nichi shot her head up as Hiron roared in pain.

_**BAM!**_

"Is that a-a sniper?"

**_BAM!_**

* * *

******T^T R&R please. Sorry if it has mistakes and what not.. Okay, enjoy your day.  
**


	10. The Cat's Last Life

******Chapter 10, Enjoy.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. The others belong to there respective owners.**

* * *

**__****BAM!**

Nichi looked around for the source. She whirled around at Hiron's cry. His eyes seemed to have gotten brighter. He pulled up his paw, Nichi frozen. Then, she felt someone push her away. Nichi looked over. It was a boy about seventeen. He had black hair that hung around his face neatly with a couple pieces sticking up around his head. He had ocean blue eyes that seemed to reflect the moon light. He seemed to be tall and quite muscular. The boy wore black shorts with purple strips down the sides. He carried a trident on a strap on his back with a net on a belt around his waist.

The boy pulled out his trident and jabbed Hiron's paw. The Titan cried out. He raised it up to stomp on the boy.

"Haru, watch out!" a voice cried out.

The boy, Haru, ducked as another shot rang through the air.

**__****BAM!**

Hiron roared in anger.

"I will return once I gain my full form and you, Monshou, will perish!" he barked furiously before vanishing with the army of Shi-Akunin.

Nichi panted as she tried to process what happened. 'Monshou?' she thought. She then felt herself growing tired. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Haru staring at her. Nichi turned to him. Haru's eyes flashed worriedly at Nichi's pale face. His eyes traveled down and noticed blood dripping on the dirt. His eyebrows furrowed at the blood stain on Nichi's side.

"Hey, Haru! You okay?!"

Nichi turned to see a boy running toward them. He had light blond hair. The style of his hair seemed to be in a permanent bed head. He had big purple eyes filled with happiness. He looked to be slightly taller than Nichi. The boy wore a black T-shirt with black shorts and shoes.

Haru turned to the boy and nodded. The boy smiled and turned to Nichi.

"I'm Nagisa. Nice to meet ya!" he said happily, throwing out his hand.

Nichi smiled slightly and shook his hand.

"I'm Nichi." she said.

Haru frowned and walked up behind Nichi. He pulled back his arm and chopped the back of her neck. Nichi let out a strangled gasped before slumping to the ground. Nagisa widened his eyes.

"What did you do that for?!" he asked Haru, shocked.

Haru bent down and gently lifted Nichi.

"She is injured." Haru said softly.

Nagisa blinked and looked at the bloody section on Nichi's tunic. He gasped.

"I'll go tell one of the medics." he said, rushing off.

Haru watched as Nagisa ran into one of the tents set up behind the Mura building. He looked down at Nichi and blinked at the dove tattoo on her neck. He frowned. 'That looks similar to the one Nagisa and I have..' he thought. Haru then began walking toward the tents.

* * *

Nichi's navy blue eyes blinked open as she turned her head with a groan. She furrowed her eyebrows, curious on where she was.

"Oh, good morning."

Nichi blinked and looked over. Nagisa stood there, smiling brightly.

"You were injured, so Haru brought you here." he said as he bounced over.

"Haru?" Nichi asked, struggling to sit up.

"The guy who pushed from that beast. My best friend.."

Nichi nodded as she recalled the muscular male. She gasped.

"My friends! Where are they?!" she asked, panicked.

Nagisa smiled and stood. He held out his hand, Nichi taking it seconds later. He led her outside. Nichi's eyes scanned the area, noting the damage. Nagisa led Nichi to a rather large tent. Nichi caught sight of a certain cherry red haired girl laying on a cot near by.

"Frieda..." Nichi breathed before running over.

Nagisa blinked before following. Nichi stopped and frowned at Frieda's unconscious form. She looked to the nurse who tended to her.

"Excuse me, will she be alright?" Nichi asked.

The nurse paused and smiled at her.

"Yes. She has a minor head injury that has been treated as well as a broken arm and spine." she said.

Nichi's eye twitched at that. She sighed.

"I can handle that.." she said.

Before the nurse could do or say anything, Nichi gripped Frieda's broken arm.

"Sorry about this..." Nichi murmured.

"What are you doing?!" the nurse cried.

Nichi ignored her as she began twisting Frieda's arm. She continued to twist and twist until a pop following a crack was heard. Frieda let out a cry of pain. Nichi winced as she gently turned Frieda on her stomach. She took a deep breath before striking certain areas on Frieda's back. An ear piercing scream erupted from the Italian-Japanese girl. Nichi leaned over and whispered soothing words as Frieda's face grew peaceful. Nagisa's mouth dropped in shock.

"Can I have a bag of ice?" Nichi asked.

The nurse, snapping from her shock, nodded and left quickly to get the frozen water. Nichi sighed as she gazed upon her friend. She patted her hand and turned to see Nagisa staring at her in awe. Nichi cleared her throat.

"Can you not look at me like that? You're making me uncomfortable..." she said.

"You just fixed her broken arm and back! How in the world-?!"

"It was required in my family. You weren't allowed to sustain any injuries." Nichi interrupted.

Nagisa frowned, noting something off about Nichi.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Nichi sighed.

"I am. In time I will tell you since it seems we have a lot to talk about." she said as she noticed the dolphin tattoo on his neck. "But for now, I want to make sure my friends are alright."

Nagisa nodded in understanding. Nichi thanked the nurse when she came back with a bag of ice. She placed it on Frieda's back then turned to the nurse.

"Change it in an hour or so." she said.

The nurse blinked and nodded as Nichi left, noticing Ninel. Nichi approached the girl, smiling when she noticed the open goldenrod eyes. Ninel weakly turned her head at the approaching footsteps.

"Nichi?" she asked.

"Yo." Nichi said as she folded her hands behind her head.

"What happened? And where is everyone?"

Nichi sighed.

"Where to begin..? Hmm.. well, after you rushed Hiron, he practically crushed you with his paw. I got you and Frieda to safety as well as Ryua."

"And what of Midori? The others?"

"Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, and Tei escaped to somewhere. They have yet to return. As of Midori-" Nichi paused and buried her face in her hands.

"Nichi, is-is Midori...dead?" Ninel whispered.

Nichi shook her head as she removed her hands from her face.

"Not that I know of." she whispered.

Ninel's face softened at Nichi's sorrowful expression.

"What happened?" she asked.

Nichi let out a ragged sigh.

"After Gingka and the others left, Midori charged Hiron. She used her whips but..Hiron grabbed them and flung her in the air. She-She crashed through a roof, hit the ground, then rolled from the debris. She was unconscious when I got to her.." she said.

Ninel's eyes widened. Nichi ran her hand over her face, hiding a tear that had formed. She glanced at Ninel's shoulder and leg.

"Broken?" she asked.

Ninel blinked before sighing.

"Unfortunately." she said.

Nichi nodded before standing. She gripped Ninel's leg, the said girl hissing in pain.

"Yeah..this will hurt for a second." she said.

Nichi twisted Ninel's leg. Ninel screwed her eyes shut until a pop along with a crack was heard. She peeled her eyes open to see Nichi next to her. Ninel let out a cry when Nichi struck her shoulder.

"Yeah.. I didn't hold back on that one." Nichi said sheepishly.

Ninel groaned as she rolled her shoulder. Nichi sighed.

"You should rest." she said.

"What about you?" Ninel asked, noticing the blood.

"I'm fixed up. Rest so we can talk about the attack."

Ninel nodded and relaxed on the cot. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep. Nichi sighed through her nose before walking over to Ryua, who she spotted not too long ago. The white haired girl was sleeping peacefully. Her stomach was wrapped along with her arm. Nichi glanced over at the nurse tending to Ryua's wounds.

"Is she all fixed up?"

The nurse smiled.

"Yes. She only had a sprained arm along with a large gash in her stomach. All of the rest are just minor gashes." she said.

Nichi nodded and walked over to the cot on the far right. Midori's cot. A large bandage was wrapped around her head along with other parts of her body. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and nose. Her pale skin was paler than usual. Nichi's bottom lip quivered slightly as she collapsed on the chair near by.

"Nichi!"

Nichi's head perked up at the familiar voice. Tei ran toward her with a look of worry. A hint of a smile appeared on Nichi's face as she opened her arms. Tei ran straight in them, nuzzling his face into Nichi's neck. He pulled back, gasping at Midori. He placed his small pale hand on Midori's cheek. The five year old boy whimpered. Nichi glanced up at the sound of pattering feet. Gingka and Kenta ran over and gasped at Midori. Nichi nodded.

"Before I go on and tell you what exactly happened-" Nichi paused and looked to Kenta. "I was a slave for five years. Not seven."

Kenta blushed.

"S-Sorry." he said.

Nichi smiled slightly before it disappeared. She then went on explaining what had happened. The brothers were horrified at what they heard.

"And I've made a decision.." Nichi said as she finished.

The two brothers and Tei looked at her.

"Midori's going to be left behind.." Nichi whispered.

They gasped.

"B-But you can't do that! Not after everything we've all been through together!" Gingka exclaimed.

Nichi sighed.

"Trust me. It's not something I want to do."

"Then why?! Why are you making us leave her?!"

"Look at her Gingka. Tell me, does it look like _SHE'S IN ANY SHAPE TO GO ANYWHERE!?_"

Gingka fell silent as he stared with wide eyes. Nichi shot up from her chair and stormed out of the tent. Haru and Nagisa stared at her in shock. Tei frowned and ran after Nichi. Gingka sighed and sat in the chair Nichi was sitting on. Kenta frowned at him.

"Don't even say it Kenta. I already know." Gingka whispered.

* * *

Nichi sat on a broken pioneer wagon. She buried her face in her hands.

Tei ran out of the tent. Once he caught sight of Nichi, he rushed toward her. He huffed as he did his best to climb up the broken wagon. Hearing this, Nichi raised an eyebrow as she helped him up. Tei frowned and placed his hands on Nichi's cheeks, holding her face.

"Don't cry." he said.

"I'm not gonna cry, Tei." Nichi said.

"Don't lie either."

Nichi sighed and looked away. Tei wiggled until he was in Nichi's arms. He rested his head on her chest.

"_**Nothing can be seen in the memories that I gathered together- I'll just float with these words that I'm holding close on this wind. If it will continue to sound out to the ends of the earth and not disappear, at least for today, I'll remain wistful.. Ah, I don't even have the courage to endure further pain**._"

Nichi widened her eyes as Tei finished singing. Tei looked up at her with a smile.

"Mommy would sing that to me when I was a baby." he said.

"And you remember that?" Nichi asked.

Tei nodded. Then, overcome with emotion, Nichi began to cry. Tei moved away. He hugged Nichi so that her head was on his shoulder. He began to sway from side to side.

"Don't cry.." he whispered.

* * *

_Back with Gingka and Kenta_

"I should've been nicer to Nichi.." Gingka said.

Kenta nodded. A nurse arrived.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "I didn't know you two were here."

"Sorry. We just came to see our friends." Kenta said.

The nurse nodded.

"I see."

"Um..When exactly will she wake up?" Gingka asked.

The nurse frowned and sighed. Tei and Nichi walked over as the conversation started. The nurse looked at them in pity.

"I'm sorry but, she won't wake up." she said.

Nichi froze.

"It is not possible." the nurse continued. "Her injuries-"

In a flash, Nichi had gripped the nurses collar and slammed her onto the ground. Her eyes were blazing with anger and sorrow.

"Stop lying." she said, her voice deathly calm.

The nurse widened her eyes in fear.

"I-I'm not l-lying!" she cried.

Nichi tightened her grip. Tears spilled down her eyes though the emotion never wavered.

"Stop. Lying." she whispered with a stone cold tone.

The nurse whimpered. Gingka, Kenta, and other nurses desperately tried to pull Nichi off of the nurse. Nichi's grip tightened. Nagisa and Haru rushed in. They widened their eyes at the scene in front of them. Nichi's cheeks were covered in tears that continuously fell from her broken navy eyes. Haru's face then became serious as his eyes softened. He walked over and gently pried Nichi's fingers from the nurse's collar. He then lifted her. Nichi instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, sobbing into Haru's chest, not caring anymore. Haru calmly walked out of the tent, Nagisa and Tei in tow.

"How old is that child?" a nurse asked, baffled.

"Nichi?" Kenta asked.

The nurse nodded.

"She's twelve." Gingka said as he stared down the direction they left.

All of the nurses gasped in complete shock.

"What kind of child is that?!" one exclaimed.

None of the friends answered. Frieda, Ninel, and Ryua had awoken to the commotion. The girls looked sadly at the tent entrance. A few tears slipped down Frieda's cheeks.

"Midori..." she whimpered.

Ninel stood up and walked to her friend. Frieda immediately began crying as Ninel hugged her, Ninel's own eyes shining with sadness. Ryua glanced at the motionless Midori before bowing her head.

"G-Guys..look.." Kenta whispered, a few tears cascading.

* * *

Haru sat down with the crying Nichi. He rubbed her back, still keeping his straight face. Nagisa and Tei glanced sadly at them.

"Nichi! Nichi!" Gingka called, running toward them.

Nichi sniffled before removing her face from Haru's chest. Her eyes widened at the frantic look Gingka expressed. She let go of Haru and ran in the tent with Gingka, everyone else following. Nichi skidded to a halt. She gasped as indigo eyes revealed themselves.

"Midori..."

* * *

******Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sad to say, I'm sick. ****__****Again. ********Anyway, R&R please.**


	11. The Street Rat

******Chapter 11, **

******Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was in the hospital for almost a week and I didn't have my laptop. I'm home now but sick again..I've also been a bit stuck on the chapter. Because of this, I don't know when the next time I'll update so I apologize. But it won't be like months or anything like that. Anyway, Big thanks to..**

******GalaxyPegasus14, YamiGingka14, and Kaidra-Tirnel for being very supportive through my time in the hospital. You guys are epically amazing and I give you my thanks and virtual hugs.**

******So those who sent in an OC, if your OC has a special talent, will you please PM me that talent? I might be able to use it in this story. It can be anything.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC. The others belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Midori blinked her eyes.

"Midori, can you hear me?" Nichi asked.

Everyone peered nervously at the girl on the cot. Midori glanced at everyone before her eyes shifted to Nichi. She nodded.

"Yes. I can hear you." she whispered.

Nichi smiled as did everyone else. She sat at the edge of the cot with her head bowed.

"Nichi?" Midori whispered

A tear slipped down Nichi's any notice, Nichi pulled Midori into a firm hug, the young girl gasping in surprise. Midori widened her eyes at the wetness forming on her shoulder. She smiled and hugged Nichi back. Nichi pulled back, rubbing away her tears.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" she asked.

Gingka widened his eyes before he nodded slightly. The others nodded, confused. They then left the tent.

Nichi sighed.

"Why did you ask them to leave?" Midori asked.

Nichi sighed once more.

"Midori, you're going to stay here." she said.

"What do you mean?" Midori asked warily.

"I mean that when we leave, you will stay."

"But Nichi-!"

"Midori, you were badly injured. You almost died."

"So what?"

Nichi blinked in confusion. Midori sighed.

"I knew the moment I decided to join you that it'd be dangerous. That I would have many near death experiences. I wouldn't have came along if I wasn't okay with that." she said.

Nichi stared into Midori's eyes. The indigo orbs radiated determination and not a hint of doubt. Nichi smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Rest up." she said, ruffling Midori's hair.

"But Nichi I-"

"Rest." Nichi interrupted. "And when you wake up we'll leave."

Midori smiled brightly. She nodded and laid down, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Nichi chuckled slightly before leaving the tent.

"Nichi!"

The twelve year old looked over to see all of her friends running toward her. She smiled. 'My friends...' she thouhgt.

Tei leaped up into Nichi's arms as he reached her. Nichi smiled and cuddled him. She met eyes with Gingka.

"You don't have to worry. She's staying with us." Nichi said.

Gingka smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

_4 hours later.._

The team had explained to Nagisa and Haru the situation as they discussed the past event. Nichi had finally gotten herself new clothes, thanks to Frieda.

"This was all they had." Frieda said.

"No it's fine." Nichi said, looking down at her outfit.

She now wore a space cadet colored dress-like piece over dark cyan and white Milady Elaine bloomer shorts that fell to her knees. She also wore a dark teal and midnight colored cloak over the attire. Nichi had white fingerless gloves and white boots that came four inches above her ankles. All in all, she looked down right adorable.

Nichi was blushing in embarrassment.

"T-Thanks for the clothes." she said.

Frieda giggled.

"Is the stone cold Nichi blushing?!" Gingka teased.

Nichi punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, Pegasus boy." she grumbled.

"You're welcome, Nichi." Frieda said.

"Nichi!"

Nichi turned to see Tei running at her. He wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath a pair of tan overalls and white sneakers. Nichi smiled as he leaped in her arms.

"I don't have to wear the slave clothes anymore!" Tei exclaimed, happily.

Nichi smiled at him as did the others. She kissed his forehead then looked to Ninel.

"Thank you." she said.

Ninel smiled and nodded.

"Don't mention it."

"Back to our mission. Where's the next village?" Ryua asked.

"About seven miles." Ninel informed. "It's the village Nishino."

Frieda gasped then blushed. Noticing this, Nichi and Midori raised an eyebrow.

"What are you blushing about?" Nichi asked.

Ninel chuckled.

"Frieda's crush lives there. Masamune Kadoya." she said.

"It's not my fault! He's so cute! With his great hair, big brown eyes-"

"Alright! Alright! We get it." Nichi exclaimed, interrupting Frieda. "This Masamune guy, you think he'd help us?"

Frieda nodded happily.

"If it has anything to do with Frieda, he'll do it." Ninel murmured to Nichi.

Midori and Nagisa over heard as they stifled a chuckle.

"Well then, let's go!" Gingka exclaimed.

"To Nishino!"

* * *

A small and limber boy with dark bluish black hair and royal blue eyes glided through the village of Nishino. He had a black eye patch over his left eye and black shorts with a small jacket that seemed too small. He had a small knife with inscribed words: Always Fight, and a slingshot strapped around his waist with a rope. With a sneer on his face, he leaped over a cart.

**_SMACK!_**

"Nichi, are you okay?!" Tei exclaimed.

"M'fine.." Nichi groaned as she looked up.

Navy eyes clashed with royal blue.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy exclaimed.

Nichi recoiled.

"Excuse me?!" she shouted.

Gingka and Haru held her back as she made a move to strike him. The boy huffed.

"What's your name?" Ninel asked.

The boy's glare traveled to her.

"It's Ciel." he said.

Ryua stepped forward.

"Well, Ciel-" she paused and whacked his head. "Watch where _you're _going!"

"Ow! You can't hit me!" Ciel yelled.

"Watch me!" Ryua growled.

"_STOP IT!_" Frieda exclaimed. "Fighting will get us nowhere!"

Ciel and Ryua ignored her as Ciel pulled out his small knife. Ryua pulled out her dagger, snarling.

Frieda let out a frustrated growl. She stormed up and stood in front of the two.

"I am Princess Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina of the South Nation. You _will_ listen to me when I say _NO FIGHTING!_" Frieda yelled to them.

The others blinked in shock at Frieda's yell.

**_CRACK_**

Everyone froze.

**_RUMBLE RUMBLE_**

"Wha-?!" Gingka started.

Before anyone had a chance to react, the ground cracked and collapsed around Nichi, Tei, and Ciel. Nagisa pulled Frieda before she fell in. Nichi grunted and threw Tei at Haru, the muscular boy catching him.

"Big sis!" Tei cried as he reached out to her.

Ciel looked at everyone's faces, noting the looks of fear and worry before everything went dark.

Rocks of different sizes piled, blocking the hole Nichi and Ciel fell through.

"We have to get them out!" Frieda exclaimed, panicked.

Gingka began to frantically pushed rocks away, only to get nowhere. He growled and punched the ground. Tei sniffled with his eyes narrowed with tears.

"Gingka.." he whimpered.

The red head snapped his head up and looked to the saddened boy. His eyes softened as he gathered him into his arms. Tei latched onto him, crying. Kenta came over and hugged the crying boy as well.

Ninel peered around.

"There has to be another way to get to them.." she mused.

Her eyes flashed with determination.

* * *

Nichi moaned as her eyes blinked open. She sat up with wobbly arms. She grimaced and put a hand to her forehead. Nichi looked over and blinked at the unconscious Ciel a few feet away from her. She crawled over and shook him.

"Hey. Hey, wake up." she said.

Ciel groaned and let out a few coughs. He opened his eye and moved away.

"You okay?" Nichi asked.

"What do you care?!" Ciel snapped.

"Sheesh, it was just a question."

"Whatever."

Nichi narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

"So what happened to your eye?" she asked.

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I lost it when I was nine. This little girl was being attacked by a couple raiders so I saved her and lost my eye in the process." he said.

Nichi nodded. 'So.. He's not as heartless as he seems..' she thought. Nichi let out a cough, causing Ciel to look over.

"It's getting a bit hard to breathe.." she murmured.

Ciel looked up and shrugged.

"Not really. I've trained myself to go with out air for a while. My record is twenty-five minutes and fifty seconds." he said.

"Awesome for you." Nichi said before letting out a few more coughs.

Ciel rolled his eyes and stood.

"We need to find a way out of here..." he said.

He then began to walk toward the left. Nichi stood up and glanced at him with unreadable eyes.

"Are you coming or are you just that slow?" Ciel asked.

Nichi narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth.

"I'm going the other way. I don't think I can handle your _lovely _attitude much longer." she said, angrily.

Ciel whirled at her tone.

"Fine by me. Not my fault if you croak." he snapped.

Nichi widened her eyes before turning away and walking off. 'Jerk..'

Ciel huffed and walked in the other direction.

* * *

"Ninel, where are you going?!" Frieda called after her friend as the girl ran off.

"Getting someone who can help!" Ninel shouted before disappearing around a corner.

Frieda sighed and returned to the others.

"What are we going to do?" Midori asked.

"We need to find them. They're gonna run out of air." Nagisa said, worried.

Haru nodded as Nagisa said this. Ryua ran a hand over her face.

"Obviously." she muttered.

Before anyone got a chance to say anything, a voice rang out.

"Frieda!"

Frieda gasped at the voice and turned around with a wide smile. A boy smiled brightly at her. He had black hair with white highlights and a strand of red dyed hair falling on his forehead. He had light tan skin as well as brown eyes. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt and tan trousers. His pants ruffled at the top of his brown combat boots. Two bronze katana blades were sheathed and strapped on his back.

"Masamune!" Frieda squealed before rushing to him.

The two enveloped each other in a hug before smiling. Ninel revealed herself as she grinned.

"This is the guy who can help. Masamune Kadoya." she said.

Midori and Madoka smiled at the blush on Frieda's cheeks as she smiled up at him. Gingka and Nagisa smirked at the blush that appeared on Masamune's cheek.

"So, what happened?" Masamune asked.

"The ground cracked and our friend fell down there with a boy." Frieda said. "Can you help us?"

Masamune smiled at her and then checked over the ground where they fell. His face grew serious.

"Nishino was built over a small mining tunnel a few hundred years ago. The ground here's prettythin. Recently, Nishino's surface hasn't been steady and we've had accidents like this one since a couple weeks ago." he said.

"Do you know how we can get them out?" Gingka asked.

Masamune looked at him and nodded.

"Sure I do."

He then began running north of the rubble, everyone following.

* * *

Nichi coughed as her vision blurred. 'I..can't breathe..' she thought before collapsing to her knees. She hunched over and panted heavily. 'I didn't think...I'd die this way. Pretty lame.' A tear slid down her dust covered cheek.'I'm sorry..I failed..' Nichi then slumped to the ground, her eyes closed.

Ciel sighed from his place.

"Great. No way out this way. Now I have to go toward that _idiot girl_." he said before walking off.

Afters about five minutes of walking, Ciel began coughing. 'Great. Now I'm having trouble. I'd say I have about fifteen to twenty minutes..' he thought. After a couple more minutes of walking, Ciel froze. His royal blue eye caught sight of Nichi's crumbled form on the debris filled ground. Ciel walked over and crouched down. He gently turned her head and studied her pale unconscious face. His eye widened at the dove tattoo on her neck. His hand unconsciously traveled to the dog tattoo on his neck. He rolled his eyes and sighed as the worried and fearful faces of the others flashed in his mind. Ciel slid his arms behind Nichi's shoulders and under her knees before lifting her. Nichi's head flopped to the side, Ciel groaning in annoyance. He then ran down the path Nichi was heading, his bare feet pattering against the dirt.

Ciel panted. He cursed as his vision blurred a bit. When it cleared, he glanced at Nichi's still face. It had grown paler. 'I may not like you, but I'm not gonna let you die.' he thought.

He took a deep breath as his eye grew hard. It widened at a loose rock. He grew a smirk. 'Gotcha.'

He pulled back his leg and kicked the loose rock. As everything shook, Ciel shoved Nichi through the opening. He crawled through it before the rocks collapsed again.

"Nichi!"

"Ciel!"

Ciel looked up to see Nichi's friends. Ryua glared at Ciel as she pulled Nichi away from him. Tei moved away from Gingka and scurried to Nichi. His lavender eyes clouded.

"Nichi?" he whimpered.

Gingka's eyes widened when he noticed her chest not rising. Frieda seemed to realize this as well. She let out a whimper and buried her face in Masamune's chest as everyone bowed their heads.

Nichi then gasped loudly for air as her eyes snapped open. Tei let out an excited squeal and hugged her tightly. He nuzzled his face in her chest.

"Nichi!" Kenta exclaimed, hugging the girl.

Nichi smiled at the two before smiling at her friends, the group returning it. They frowned as Ciel began leaving.

"Wait! You can't leave." Nichi said.

Ciel froze and glared at her.

"Oh? I think I have every right to leave if I want." he snapped.

Nichi chose to ignore his tone.

"If you don't join us, you'll be making a mistake." Ninel said.

"And why is that?" Ciel asked.

Midori then explained the situation. Ciel's eye widened before narrowing.

"I'll only join because I don't want to see any of the children on the streets fall to something like Hiron." he said.

"That's fine." Frieda smiled.

With the newest member, the team set off to continue their mission.

* * *

******Well, that's it. R&R please. There's three more people to be introduced before the ****__****actual **

******mission begins. I've decided to leave one OC out. I'm sorry but I think that's what I have to do and three people agree with me. I was ignored when I asked for something that was required. The OC and owner will be nameless because I don't want to be mean. Heck, I'm not even sure if they will see this considering I don't think they even read this and only sent in an OC. I'm very very sorry and I hope they're are no hard feelings. Thank you.**

******I will say that you have a chance to have your OC in the sequel *SPOILER***


End file.
